Jungfernschaft
by LittleFlower1995
Summary: Innocence is good for everyone at a certain point, but when a girl noticed that she's not a normal person… She's Miroku's niece, and tries to make sure that he's not worried about her. Ayanami realized this and tries to make her think that he's her friend, but he slowly fell in love with her. What will he do to protect her? Author's note: rated m for future events, and language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The distant memory…**

"Ms. Baris," I looked up to see my nanny, which she has pale skin tone, strawberry blonde hair that's pulled back into a messy bun, and aqua eyes. "Yeah, Blume? What is it?" She smiled at this nickname. I've given her that nickname because she'd always told me what kind of flowers that mother grew, and what they look like when they blossomed. "Your mother wants to talk to you in the study room." I blinked my turquoise eyes at her to see if she wasn't lying about it because mother never asked me, or even wanted me to go in the study room for some strange reason. Now she wants me to go in there? I knew that something was up because of this. I slowly looked at my half colored page that was a kitten with a butterfly on her or his nose. I need to finish coloring this first. I thought as I nod at my thoughts, and at what Blume said. "Okay. Can you tell momma that I'll be there in a few minutes?" I heard Blume's footsteps slowly fade away from my hearing range as I said this.

As soon I finished the coloring page, and start to head to her study. Along the way, I noticed that the moon was out. "I wish that no one will get hurt." I whispered my wish to the moon but, I was foolish to believe that a wish came true when there's a full moon. I continue to walk, but stopped midway when I smelled smoke in the air. This caused me to run to my destination while my mind was filling itself with images of mother being injured by the source of the smoke. Minutes later, I arrived at the door and slowly opened it like as if I was going to be in trouble because of this, but I knew that I was called up here by mother. The room's walls were covered by bookshelves; mother was in the center of the room, and sitting in a desk with a candle lit at the corner of it.

"Boadicea, I thought I told you to not run around in the household." I made a face of sorrow when she said this. "Sorry momma, but I thought that you were injured." She smiled at my concern, and nod for me to enter the room, which I did. Then I stopped in front of the desk as I wondered of why she called me up here. "Then I'm sorry that I caused you to worry." She stated then stood up, walked to me, and knelt down to my level.

"But the reason I called you here is because tomorrow an important person is going to arrive to our home." My interest grew with this new information. Mother had always told me who was coming, but there was something different about this meeting because I wanted to meet this person for some strange reason. "Who's coming?" Her expression changed from happiness to sadness, which caused me to worry. "What's wrong, momma?" She shook her head and smiled again. "He's my older brother, which makes him-"

"My uncle!" She laughed at my eagerness of the news. What do you expect? I was excited about this because I've never met anyone from my family line; plus I was always with Blume, and the other maids in the household. But there was nothing for me to do because they're always busy with their jobs. "Do you want to meet him?" I nod in an instant to this opportunely, which caused her to smile again. "Then head to bed, and get ready for our big day." I did the same action again, and start to head to my bedroom. Then mother called out.

"Boadicea," I turned around to see her expression was different from what I've ever seen before. This worried me a bit because I knew that something was wrong. "Yeah momma?" She smiled lightly with a good-bye smile, which confused me. "Remember that tomorrow is your birthday as well, so expect a lot of people in the ballroom." I smiled warmly back at her, and continued to head to my bedroom.

The next day, Blume was helping me put on my dress that was light blue with butterflies at the edge of it. "Do you think that my uncle is mean, Blume?" She chuckled lightly at my concern. "Don't worry, Boadicea; your uncle is a caring, and nice man." I knew that she was trying to reassure me, but I was still nervous about this. Then a question popped in my head. "Blume, why doesn't momma talk about dad?" That's when she stopped fixing the dress, which made me confused of why she did this. "Sometimes, little one, some things you shouldn't know till you're old enough." I sighed at this answer because I knew that she wouldn't explain more on the subject.

"Ah, Boadicea," I turned around to see mother with a man. "Momma!" I ran up to her, hugged her tightly, and then pulled back a bit to look at the man. He had light brown hair, and red eyes; this confused me because I've never seen anyone with red eyes before. "Who are you?" I asked him, which caused him to kneel down. Then he smiled warmly, which gave me the sign that what Blume was saying was true.

"Hello, you must be Boadicea. I'm Miroku Barsburg, but you can call me Uncle Miroku, Miroku, or just uncle." I nod at this. I didn't know how to approach a conversation with him because I'd never met the people that mother meets. "Why don't you two talk to one another; I'll make sure that things are running smoothly." Mother said as she walked out of the room to leave Blume and me with Miroku. I was curious of why he wanted to meet me when none of my family members, or anyone in that matter, never wanted to meet me.

"So, what do you want to do Boadicea?" I looked at Blume to give me the okay, which she did. Then I looked back at him again, and thought of what we could do. "Why don't we go to the garden?" He nod, and started to follow me to the place of where I mention. We had fun, but he seemed to know something that I didn't know. This caused me to ask questions of if there was something that he wasn't telling me, but he kept switching onto another subject. So I stopped asking him, and continue to have fun with him.

Then night came, and it became the worst birthday party for a nine year old. Because once we entered the ballroom, I was frozen of shock of what I was seeing. There were bodies lying on the ground, and being surrounded by their own blood. This sight caused me to shiver in fear, which caused Miroku to grab my hand, he lead me to one of my secret hiding places, which happened to be under one of the floor boards. "Boadicea, stay here till I come back." I nod at this, and with that he closed it. Before he left, he made sure that it was secure for me, and ran off. I tried to keep my breathing at a normal rate (so that whoever did this won't find me), but then there were footsteps coming on top of me.

"Remember, we have to find our 'birthday' girl." This caused my heartbeat to rise slightly, which it caused pain within my chest. "Yeah, yeah. But why is master so keen on us finding her?" I heard a growl after this. "Because you idiot! She's going to become our master's bride!" Br-Bride?! This thought crossed through my mind as the pain grew. I didn't know what was causing it, and I knew that I had to continue to stay hidden.

"Boadicea!" I widened my eyes as I heard mother's voice. I wanted to scream at her to run and get out of there, but I knew that I'll be found by these people. "So, you're the one that hid master's bride." I tried my best to not to cry when I heard the tone of voice because it was the tone of voice that meant that they wanted to kill someone. "What do you want with my daughter?!" I heard the person's laughter when she said this. It was like he knew, no, he did knew what he wanted from me. "She's no longer yours; she belongs to Master Áed, the King of Demons!" I covered my ears and curled up into a ball when I heard this. I didn't want to hear this. Why were people after me? Who is this Áed? More questions formed in my head as small tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I could faintly hear mother and the other person's battle cries as I stayed in my location.

"Miroku, get Boadicea out of here!" That's when I heard footsteps running towards me, and a sudden light appeared above me like if I was going into the afterlife. This caused me to look up to see Miroku with a worried expression on his face. He picked me up, and saw that not one, but two identical people were fighting with mother.

"Momma!" Mother continued to fight as he ran away from the scene. I continue to scream for her till everything became dark. The next day, I couldn't remember anything from that day on. I try to ask Miroku what happened, and he said that mother wanted me to move in with him. This confused me since I felt the safest at my home that I grew up in. I asked him why, but he didn't give me an answer.

Soon we went back, Blume and mother were waiting for us at the gate with a car filled with items that I need. Tears started to form in my eyes even though I didn't know why I was leaving my save haven. Mother knelt down, and softly wiped my tears that were rolling down my cheeks. "Boadicea, I know that you don't want to leave, but you have too. I know it's going to be hard, but I want you to have this." Then she pulled out a necklace that was a spoon pendent with a diamond teardrop, and put it around my neck. "P-Promise me that you'll never take it off." Her voice was breaking when she said this, which caused more tears to form in my eyes. I hugged her as tight as I can. "I promise!"

Soon after I said this, I was forced to leave my home for good. Still to this day, I've wondered what really happened on my ninth birthday, and the reason why I was forced to move in with a man that I've never met. I guess I'll have to find out one way or another…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: The first day in Sacred Hearts Academy, and to be put in danger again…**

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling that looked like the night sky. I yawned, and looked at my clock, that's a dark blue mantle, to see that it was six thirty in the morning, which caused me to groan in annoyance. I slowly sat up as I knew that I had to go to the new school even though I didn't want to. I start to stretch out my muscles, moved the fabric that covered my canopy bed, got out of bed, and got ready for school. I moved into Honolulu, Hawaii with Miroku because it was 'good' for my education, but I still felt like I was forced to follow him. I fixed my necklace, left the room, and went to the dining room.

"Good morning, Boadicea." Blume and the other maids said as they bowed at me; though I still wasn't used to this. They usually greet me if Miroku was busy with his job. "Morning," I responded back as I sat down and start to eat my breakfast. "Today is your first day in your new school, am I right?" I nod at Blume's question. "Master Miroku made sure that you have a ride to school." I wanted to say that I could just take the bus to get there and then back home, but I thought it was best to stay quiet. "He also has a surprise for you; after you come back from school." I looked at the head maid to see that if she was lying, which she wasn't.

As soon as I finished my meal, I start to walk to where the maid said that the driver, named Áedh, was going to be. "Ah, Ms. Baris." I sighed at this, and looked at the man. He had dark blue hair, and brown eyes. "You can call me Boadicea, if you want to." He laughed nervously at this. "Sorry, but I didn't know how to pronounce your name." I slightly smiled at this. I was used to this because my name is hard to pronounce. "It's okay, Áedh." I said to him as I entered the car, and he started it up. I started to look out of the car window to see the beautiful surroundings as he try to make conversions with me, but I kept them short.

An hour later, we arrived at the school grounds, which caused me to get out of the car and to walk to the school building. At first, I was confused if I was even in the right school because there were little kids along with the older kids. I looked at the sheet of paper that had the directions of where the front office was, and followed it.

"Um, excuse me?" A woman looked up at me, and smiled warmly at me in a greeting matter. "Aloha, you must be Boadicea Baris, right?" I nod at this to confirm this. "Well, welcome to Honolulu. You're here for your schedule?" I did the same action, which caused her to go to the printer machine. "I hope you like our home. Can you tell me of why you and your dad moved here?" I giggled at this. People confused me of being his daughter or his younger sister, but I'm used to it. "He's my uncle, and he said that we moved here for my education." I answered her as she gave me the sheet of paper.

"Just wait here, your guide will be here." I nod to her, and sat on the chair. I pulled out my drawing journal, and start to draw of my mother with an outline of another person. It has been eight years since I was forced to leave my home, and seen her. I just hope that she's okay…

"I'm here for a Boadicea Baris." I looked up to see a man with sorrel black hair, dark green eyes, and white skin. "I'm her." The guy looked at me for a few minutes, which caused a cold chill down my spine. "My name is Áed. I'm just going to show you where is our first classroom is." I nod at this, grabbed my things, and followed him to my new class.

We arrived to the room, and it was an English class. I soon noticed that there wasn't any teacher in the room. "Um, where's the teacher?" Áed shrugged, and sat on one of the desks at the corner of the room because there were only two empty desks left, which I picked the one that was next to the window. Five minutes later, the teacher entered the room.

"Good morning guys. Sorry for being late; I was getting the materials for our day." Then he noticed me, which caused him to smile. "Ah, and I see that we have a new member to our class." This caused me to want to sink into the desk as everyone started look at me. "Come on, don't be shy." I knew that he was trying to make me introduce myself to my new classmates, but I prefer to stay hidden. "M-My name is B-Boadicea Baris." I whispered as I looked out of the window. The class instantly started to do what they usually do, which I followed in suit.

"Sorry that I'm late." I looked up to see a man, that's around my age, with pale blue hair, and purple eyes. I shook my head at this, and continued to do the classwork. Slowly, I start to hear whispers, which caused me to look up to see that not a signal mouth was moving. I was confused at this because I knew that I could hear the whispers.

"So you're the new kid." I looked at my side to see the same person that was late to class. "Yeah, what about it?" I couldn't read his face expression, or his tone of voice, which was causing me to worry. I could always read their voice tone, or face expressions because Blume said that it'll be good for me; just in case, they have bad intentions for me. "Hm… So the rumors are true." I felt all the girls stare on me when he said this. "What rumor?" I wanted to punch this guy so badly, but I knew that I couldn't because it'll make Miroku worry about me. "That you're an interesting woman." I glared at him when he said this because I knew that this was a flirt line. "If you're-"

"Ayanami-kun~!" That's when a group of girls start to surround him like as if he was something special. This caused me to sigh, and went back to work. I kept noticing in the corner of my eye that Áed kept staring at me for the rest of the day. This caused me to worry of why he was doing this. I try my best to ignore it, but it kept sending me chills down my spine.

As soon the school day ended, I was waiting in front of a Hawaiian tree called: Formosa Koa. It's because I was told that I shouldn't be walking or running from school to home. I start to draw of what I drew this morning, but I was now doing the background. I knew that I've never met my father, but I'd always asked mother of who he was in the letters, that we'd sent to each other, but she never answered onto the subject and stopped replying the letters. I soon stopped when Áedh arrived.

"So, how was first day of school?" I sighed in anger at this question. "I think a guy was trying to hit on me while another guy was looking at me with a funny look." He laughed at this, which caused my anger to go up even faster. "What's so funny?" He shook his head and started the engine of the car. "I was expecting that since you have most of your features from your mother." I was shocked when he said this. "You knew my mom?" He looked at me with a smile on his face. "Just from what I've heard from your uncle and what I've seen in photos. She seems like a wonderful woman to meet." I smiled a little bit at this, and start to look out of the window. "She's a great mother too."

About ten minutes later, the car suddenly stopped, which confused me a bit because I knew that we weren't around the mansion. "Strange, I've could have sworn that I've filled the gas can." He whispered to himself as he tried to figure out of why this was happening. "Maybe you forgot to turn off the car when you filled the gas tank." I suggested to him, but he still had a confused expression on his face. Then he took off his seat beat, got out of the car, and told me to stay put. That's when I could feel the fear run through me when he said this, but it confused me because I didn't know what was going on. Then chilling scream filled the air, which caused more fear to rise within me.

I knew that I had to stay inside, but I want to know what was going on. So I came outside, which made me to notice that there was something sweet in the air, and it made my mouth start to water. I slowly start to follow this scent like as if I was a bloodhound looking for something, which it led into the forest. As soon I arrived at the source of the smell, I noticed that Áedh was in a sitting position while having wounds on his shoulder and waist. I was frozen in shock of the sight, and feared for him because I didn't want him to die from those injures. I took a step forward, which he didn't respond to it. This caused me to run to him, fall on my knees, and softly shook him to wake him up. "Hey." No response. "Hey! Come on, wake up!"

Then, a chilling, and yet cold, laugher filled the air, which caused another chill go down my spine. I looked behind me to see a demon like creature. "So, you're master's bride." I was shivering in fear, which caused him to grin even more. My chest start to hurt, which caused me to try my best to stay calm down, but his grin was sinister while his eyes were like the dark as the night sky.

"Now, it's time to bring you back to where you belong!" The creature charged at me when he said this. I screamed in fear, and prepare myself for the pain that's about to come. But none came. This caused me to open my eyes to see that Áedh was holding back the creature. "Boadicea! Get out of here, and run!" I shook my head at this. "No! Not without you!" He tried to hold back that thing, but then he was thrown into a tree. The creature looked at me, and used the same grin, which caused my warmth in my body to leave me. Then these weird symbols flew at the creature, which caused it to scream in pain. Wh-What the…? I tried to make sense of what was happening, but I couldn't.

"G-General, d-don't!" I widened my eyes as more fear start to run through me. I looked around, and stopped when I saw my classmate, Ayanami. "So, we meet again, Princess Boadicea…"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: The awakening of the heir to the throne.**

I stared at Ayanami as I still felt the pain in my chest grew with every beat. D-Did he just call me a princess?! I trembled in fear as this thought crossed through my mind. I wanted to make myself out of there, but I couldn't move at all. It was like I was glued into place of where I was. Then Ayanami glared at the creature and said. "I thought master told you to not make our target go into fear." This made the emotion of dread run through my body once I heard this. H-He's working with th-that thing?! And more importantly, who is after me?! The thought of going to this 'master,' and becoming the bride, this thought made me tremble in fear. Then Áedh grabbed my arm, pulled me up, and made me go behind him.

"Boadicea, get out of here. I'll handle them." I shook my head at this and clung onto his sleeve. "B-But you're injured." He smiled at me softly. I knew that he was trying to reassure me, but it wasn't working with what's going on. "Don't worry; I'll be okay, now run!" That's when he pushed me, and started to fight with my classmate and the creature. I wanted to help him, but knew that I couldn't because of my heart condition. After a few minutes of the shock running through me, I started to run to wherever my legs could take me as small tears formed and rolled down my cheeks. I wanted to scream for help, but it my voice was stuck in my throat. I continued to run till I arrived at the mansion. Once I reached there, I fell on my knees and slowly start to cry my heart and eyes out. What was happening to me? Why are these people after me? Why did this have to happen to me? I mean, sure a normal person can handle this, but I can't when that thing said that I was going to be someone's bride!

"Boadicea?" I looked up to see Blume, which caused me to hug her tightly and continue the crying session. I could tell that she was in shock at the state that I was in. She slowly got over this emotion, took me in, and sat me down in the living room. "What's wrong Boadicea? Why are you crying?" I start to grip onto my skirt as the tears continued to come out. "Á-Áedh and I w-were attacked by a-a demon looking like creature, a-and th-they said that I was someone's bride." I knew that she would believe me because I couldn't lie when I'm in this state of mind. I was shivering in fear as I could feel my heartbeat going at a fast pace. There was a silence for a few minutes, and then she hugged me. "Everything is going to be okay, Boadicea." I pushed her away as the image of Áedh being injured was flashing before my eyes. "B-But Áedh's hurt! W-We have to help him!" She sighed and shook her head at this, which brought me into shock. "We can't, now come; we can't have you in such a mess." She led me to the restroom, which I slowly followed in suit, and I start to wash my face to get rid of the stain of tears that were left on my cheeks. Then she continued led me to Miroku's office, which confused me a bit because I've never been in his office before. She knocked on the door, which he answered to come in, and we did.

"Miroku, it's happening." Miroku had a worried expression with a mix of shock on his face when she said this. "I see… Boadicea, are you injured?" I shook my head as more confusion start to set in of what was happening. It was like they knew that this was going to happen. "B-But Áedh is injured; we need to-"

"Boadicea, he'll be fine. Besides, he's not a normal human." This confused me even more. "What do you mean by that?" Kind of think of it, he was moving around like as if his injures weren't holding him back from fighting and protecting me. Miroku closed his eyes and sighed. "We and the people that are working for us are vampires." I was frozen of shock when he said this. V-Vampire? But how? I mean, vampires are supposed to stay out of the sunlight, drink blood from humans, and be healthy as hell! "Y-You got to be kidding, r-right? I mean, I can't be a vampire. I have a heart condition that can kill me. How can I be a vampire?" I had to be dreaming; I just have to be!

I was shivering while looking at the ground. I heard a sigh, footsteps walking towards me, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder, which caused me to look up to see that Miroku had bright red eyes. This caused me to shiver more as flashes of bloody bodies were lying on the ground. I wanted the images to stop showing this to me because it was like it was like a scene from a horror movie, which made me want to throw up. Then I felt a sharp pain on my neck, which caused me to gasp in pain and tried to make it disappear, but nothing worked. Soon everything became dark, and couldn't feel anything. "I'm sorry, Boadicea. But this is for your own good."

_ "Boadicea…" A voice whispered into my ears as I felt like I was lying on something soft and warm. I didn't know if this was a dream or not because of the fact that I could feel the sunlight hit against my skin. "Boadicea, open your eyes." I slowly opened them to see that there was a light blue sky with an outline of a moon, but it was filled in with darkness. I sat up to see that I was in a small dress, and start to look around. I stopped when I saw mother was looking at me with an emotionless face. "Mom!" I stood up and ran towards her, but she turned around and start to walk away from me. I continued to follow her till she fell to the ground. I fell on my knees, reached out for her, but stopped when I noticed that she was covered in cuts and blood. "M-Mom?" I wanted to know what was going on, so I turned her over. I saw that her eyes were lifeless, and she was paler then she normally was. "Forgive me, daughter…"_

"Boadicea." I recognized the voice that was whispering in my ear. I groaned in pain, but stopped when I felt something wet against my lips. This caused me to open my eyes to see a cup of something red was against my lips, and the scent was sweet, which made my mouth water. On an instinct, I slowly opened my mouth and start to drink the liquid. This caused the pain to slowly disappear. Blume took the cup away from my lips as I started to cough up a storm. "Don't talk, you need rest." I slowly sat up when she said this. I was in my room, but my neck was still felt wet and throbbing. "Wh-What happened?" There was a moment of silence for a few minutes, but she broke it. "You're not a human anymore." This confused me when she said this. What did she mean by that when I knew that I've been with people, that are humans, for most of my life? Blume continued to sigh at this and looked at me with a sorrow expression.

"You're now Princess Boadicea, the heir to the vampire race." I blinked my eyes to make sure that she wasn't lying, but I knew that she wasn't with that face expression on her face. "You and your older brother are the last of the royal bloodline as well." I widened my eyes at this new information. I wanted to say that I thought that I was an only child, but my voice got stuck again. Then she put a pressure on my neck, and a light purple orb appeared around the area. "I know you're in shock, but just stay in this room till this emotion passes." I was still confused of what was happening. I wanted to scream and try to make sense of what was happening, but I knew that I can't because of this.

She left in a few minutes later, which left me to think. How can I be a princess of vampires when I know that I have a heart condition, and don't have any special abilities? Then I remembered what Blume said and about my dream, which caused tears to form in my eyes. Does that mean that mother isn't alive anymore? I wanted to cry out loud of this thought. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted this to be a dream and for that I'm with Áedh, and in the car again as he's driving to home.

I slowly sat up, got off the bed, and start to walk to the mirror. I looked at myself to see that there was no mark on my neck, which made me confused. "Strange…" I rubbed my neck to make sure that there was nothing there, but I felt nothing. It was just the necklace that was hanging on my neck. Then I remembered the voice sounded like mother, and what she said. What was she sorry for? "I guess people were right about how fast a vampire heals." I sighed at the thought of being a vampire.

I went out of the room to see that there was a man with brownish-reddish hair, and light brown eyes. "U-Um, h-hello?" He smiled reassuringly, which didn't calm my nerves a bit. "I see you're awake, Princess Boadicea." Then he bowed at me as he looked at the ground. "I'll be explaining everything to you." I knew that this was reality, and there was no escaping it. What will happen to me? Does this have to do with my no memory of my birthday? I had so many questions in my head, and now they're going to be answered? What am I? Why am I, along with my long lost older brother, are the last of my bloodline? And more importantly, who is the person that wants me to be his bride?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Our secret meeting, and hello Teito…?**

It has been five days since then, and Castor (who is my instructor of learning the basics of using my abilities, the vampire history and the traditions) told me that we've found my older brother. At first, I was ecstatic because I get to meet my older brother, but then the nervousness start to set in. What if he's like those kinds of brothers that like to be mean to their younger sisters? Who is he? How is his personality? I sighed at my thoughts as I looked at the book of the history of vampires.

"Is something wrong, Boadicea?" I looked up to see Castor with his usually expression on his face. "Just nervous about this." I answered him as I looked back at the book. I really hate learning history, but I guess I didn't have a choice in the matter because I'm the princess of vampires, and the heir to the throne. "Don't worry Boadicea. From what Labrador said, he's a nice man." I sighed again at this. I guess he wanted to comfort me, but it wasn't helping me sadly. I wanted to know what my brother look like, but I wanted that to be a surprise for me.

"Princess Boadicea?" I looked up to see the maid, which I knew she was new to the job because I told everyone to call me my name without the princess part. "Yay, what is it? Oh, and you can call me Boadicea." She nodded to this. "Labrador has arrived with your older brother." I did a slight nod at this as the nervousness start to set in even more. "I'll be there in a minute." She left as I said this. I didn't want to meet him because of the fact that Castor was going to force me to talk to him even more. I wanted to stay put, and to not leave the room.

"I'll get them." Damn, I thought as I heard Castor's footsteps fade away. I looked at my watch to see that it was around seven. I was forced to wake up at five in the morning for my vampire studies, which left me two hours of learning everything about vampires. I stood up, and start to head towards my room.

"Morning Boadicea," I looked up to see Blume, which made me happy a bit. "Morning, but why are you here?" She laughed at this and shook her head. "Let's just say that something is going to happen to you." I was confused a bit by this. I knew that Blume could tell the future, and heal people while I can communicate with spirits in my sleep, which doesn't help since I don't know how to read minds. "Which is?" She shook her head at this, which made me sigh. I knew what this meant, which was that she wasn't going to tell me what she meant. I shook my head, went in my room, and start to get ready for the day. I kept stopping a couple of times because I felt like something bad was going to happen. I luckily ignored it along the way. Áedh was okay, which I was glad for. But just for my mind to be okay, I made sure that he didn't do anything rash when we stop at the rest stops.

I soon arrived at school, and I was still at my usual spot at class as I looked out of the window. I kept thinking of what my older brother and what he'll be like. What? Can I help it? Besides, he's the last member of my family that's alive. "Boadicea," I looked to see that it was Ayanami, which caused a bit a fear to grow within me. "Yeah, what is it?" I still couldn't read his face expressions or his voice tone, which made me more cautious then I'm supposed to. "Let's talk after school, we have something to discuss." I glared at him when he said this. "And what makes you think that I would talk to you?" He chuckled at this, which made me confused a bit. Why was he chuckling for? "I have some information that you'll like to know. For example, who is after you…" I was frozen in shock at this. Why would he give me this when he's working with them? Is he trying to trick me, or is there something more to this? The rest of the school day was normal, but Áed kept looking at me with different looks every time I see him staring at me. I didn't know why he was doing this. I mean, I've never talked to him or made any contact towards him after the first day of coming into the school. I decided to forget about it, and call Miroku. But he didn't answer, so I called Blume instead.

"Hello? This is the Barsburg's residence." I recognized that it was Blume's voice, which made me relax a bit.

"Hey, Blume, it's me. I'm going to go home a bit late than usual." I said this as I prayed that she'll tell Miroku about this, and won't ask why. But sadly, my prayer wasn't answered. "Why? Is something wrong?" I sighed at this. "Nothing's wrong. I just need to explore around the town, and don't worry. I'm not trying to delay the meeting with my older brother. It's just that something came up." She sighed at this. "Okay, I'll tell your uncle that you'll arrive in a later time, but just be safe." I nod to this, said good-bye to her, and ended the call.

I waited at the gates of the school since he told me to wait here. I kept wondering of why he's doing this since he's working with the people that he going to give me information on. I sighed at my thoughts, pulled out my iPod, and start to listen to my music to help me relax. Music usually calms me down for some strange reason. It was like I've been attached to it almost all my life.

Then I heard a cough, which caused me to look to see that it was Ayanami. "Let's go somewhere that's more private." This caused me to be more cautious of why he's doing this. But I nod and followed him to a café, which I wouldn't really call it 'private.' "So, why do you want to talk to me; other the fact that you have information about someone that's after me." I said as I made sure that my cell phone was in reach for me.

"Well, first, why don't you relax? Don't worry, I won't cause you any harm." I glared at him when he said this. "I have every right to be tense because of the fact that you knew that I'm you know what." I couldn't say that I'm a princess because of my surroundings. He smiled at this like as if he knew me already. "You've changed over the years," I blinked in confusion at this. Did he know me before my ninth birthday? I knew that I'd never met him till now. He soon ordered a drink and offered me to order something, but I knew better than that.

"Now, to the matter to business…" He looked at me with a stern look, which I was glad that I can finally read his expressions for once! "I guess you want me to explain of why I wanted to talk to you, am I right?" I nod at this as he took a sip of his coffee. "I'm a secret spy of the person that is after you. The person that is after you goes to our school." This caused my heartbeat to rise when he said this. "His name is Áed." I was frozen in shock of this information. Th-That guy is after me? "But why? Why would he be after me; other the fact that… You know." He continued to nod to this, and took another sip of his drink. "There are many reasons of why he's after you, but the only one that I know of is that you're the last of your bloodline." I sighed at this. Figures that he's useless, I thought as I felt a pulse throughout my body. I guess he noticed because he took me to another place, which was in the forest.

"You need blood." He pulled out a dagger, which caused me to take a couple of steps back as fear rose within me. I wasn't sure what he was going to do with the dagger, and I don't want to find out. But instead of doing what I'd thought he'll do, he put it against my wrist, and cut it. The blood's scent was sweet and mouthwatering. I was starting to shiver as I held my mouth. I didn't want to attack him because of his blood. "I-I don't need it." My vision was going into a tint of red as I said this. He started to walk to me as I continued to take steps back till my back hit against a tree. Then he pulled my hands away from my mouth, and puts his wrist near it. "Drink it. You need it. You know you can't deny it." Slowly, without my control, I start to lick off the blood that was coming out. It tasted like a sweet drink that I'll drink at home, and it was refreshing. I soon stopped as he pulled his wrist away from my mouth.

"You need vampire blood in order to survive; not human blood." I felt a bit dizzy as he said this. Suddenly, I start to fall to the ground, but Ayanami caught me. "You need rest; I'll take you to your home." That was the last thing I heard as I fell into the darkness.

_ "Boadicea…" I opened my eyes to see that I was in the same flower field. I sat up, and looked around as the voice continued to say my name. "H-Hello? Where are you?" The voice continued, which caused me to follow it. In a couple of minutes, I arrived at a cherry blossom tree and there was mother with a man. "M-Mom?" She turned around and smiled at me. "Daughter… I'm glad that you're alive." I was confused at this. "Why would you say that, and who's the man next to you?" That's when the man turned around, which gave me a chance to look at him. His eyes were closed, and he had maroon hair color, with a tan skin tone. Then he opened his eyes to show that he had green eyes. "Nice to meet you, daughter."_

"BOADICEA!" I opened my eyes as I heard Blume's voice disturbing my dream, mainly a talk with mother, and my father I think. I looked at her as she sighed in relief. "Thank god. Are you okay?" I nod at this, which made her smile. "That's good; now, come, we have to get you ready." I knew that look that she was giving me, which was 'I have a question that I need to be answered. "What is it?"

"Who was that boy that carried you over here?" I was frozen in shock when she said this. H-He carried me from the forest to my home?! "H-His name is Ayanami; he's a classmate of mine." She stared at me for a few seconds, and nod to this. This made me glad because it meant that she won't ask any more on the subject. I stood up, but it made me realize that I was still dizzy, which Blume held my shoulder to make sure that I don't fall down. "Are you okay? How about you rest for a while before you meet him?" I shook my head at this. "I have to meet him, whether I like it or not. Besides, Castor will keep on bugging me if I don't do this." She stay silent for a few seconds, and slowly start to agree to this.

I waited in the study, which I was trying to figure out of why Castor wanted us to meet in here. I heard them coming, which caused me to look to see a younger version of the man in my dreams. "Who is he?" Castor did his usual smile. "This is Teito, younger brother." I raised my eye brow at this. "Are you sure? I mean, he looks younger then he's supposed to." The guy's eye started to twitch when I said this. "I'm eighteen years old." I rolled my eyes at this. Sure he is, and I'm over a hundred years old, I shook my head at this thought.

"He just thought of a great idea." I looked at Castor when he said this. "Which is?" His smile widened, which made me nervous. "The idea was that you two train together to get stronger." I widened my eyes as I heard this. H-He said what?!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: The first attack…**

I looked at them like as if they're nuts. D-Did he just say that I was going to train with him even though I don't know how powerful he is?! "Y-You're kidding, r-right? I mean, I don't even know how to use my own abilities yet!" Castor laughed at this. "Don't worry; Frau is going to be watching over you guys as you train together." My eye twitched lightly when he said this. I could understand if Castor or Labrador be watching over this since they know me more, but why Frau?! Out of all the people that have to be watching over this, why does it have to be him?! "C-Can't you watch over us?" He shook his head at this, which brought dread within me. "I'm sorry, but I can't. You know that I can only teach you about the history of vampires, and the traditions of them." Great… I thought as I sighed in annoyance. "I guess I have no choice in the matter, don't I?" Teito scoffed at this, which made me glare at him. "What?"

"They say that you're the heir to the throne, but from what I'm seeing; you're just a kid that's weak and doesn't know how to act like a princess." I gripped my hands into fist when he said this. "What was that you little…!" I wanted to kick this guy's but so badly, but I knew that I couldn't because he's my older brother. "Look, I don't know what you've went through, and you don't know what I've went through. So don't act like you know me like as if you're my mother!" I was beyond pissed, which was the reason why I ran up to him and start to punch him, but he dodged it and pinned me against the wall. "Teito-"

"You're right; I don't know what you've gone through. But that doesn't mean that we have to fight each other. We have to work together, whether you like it or not." I glared at him when he said this. "I'll never work with someone like you! I've been on my own for the past eight years, so don't you dare treat me like as if I'm a 'little girl!' I know what's right and wrong, so don't you think that you have to protect me every day!" I pushed him off, and ran towards my room with tears in my eyes. I didn't care if he's the last of my family anymore. I don't like him, and I don't plan to work with him! As soon as I arrived at my bedroom, I fell onto my bead and quietly cried myself to sleep.

It was Saturday, and I wanted to stay in my room all day. Luckily, they let me be; I guess they knew that Teito just struck a nerve that no one had ever struck before. You see, I was the type of girl that knows how to control my emotions when the time is right, but this was different. I'm the princess of the vampires, the last of my bloodline (other than my so called brother that 'cared' for me), and the fact that I'm the heir to the throne. I could tell that I was slowly breaking down to what I truly was: a scared confused naïve, and weak girl. I wanted to run away from this place, so that I can regain myself, and never return.

I sat up as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I hated hated myself whenever I cried. I've always promised myself that I'll never break down in front of anyone, but I felt like someone was watching me. I gripped onto my necklace and thought about what happened on my birthday, which was very little since I don't remember much. I wanted to remember so badly, but everyone kept hiding every fact. Why? So that I don't remember anything from when I was younger than nine and my birthday! I got off the bed, washed my face, and packed my panda backpack with a few clothes. I left a note on my bed saying that I needed to calm down, and blow off some steam. I slowly unlocked the door, headed to the balcony, jumped off it, and went through the secret passage that I've found on the third day of founding out of that I was a princess.

I was soon at the main center of the city, and was listening to music. I didn't care if they were looking for me at this point. I wanted to be alone for a couple of days to calm myself. I knew that Blume would understand, but knowing Miroku; he'll try to make me go back into his 'protective' wing. I looked around to make sure that no one was following me, and start to head towards the park that was nearby. But I still felt like someone was watching me. I kept looking around, and saw that I was being watched by Ayanami. Well, speak of the devil… I thought as he started to walk towards me. This caused me to leave, and head to the crowed part of the city. But he kept following me with every move I make. What does he want from me?

I stopped when I reached to a dead end, which caused me to curse myself for trying to get him off my tail in a faster pace. I turned around to see Ayanami's emotionless face. "What do you want?" He kept looking at me, which made me glare at him. I knew that I needed to stay away from him because of my emotions. "Calm down, Boadicea." I continued to glare at him, and said. "I don't need to listen to you." I start to walk away, but I was forced to stop when he grabbed me by the wrist, which caused me to wince in pain as fear rose within me. "Trust me. I know what you're-" I turned around and slapped him in the face, but he caught it before I could even hit him. "You don't know a damn thing! Have you lost your memory? Been told that your parents are dead? No, so I suggest you back off!" A blast of cold air blew between us, which confused me because I felt a sharp pain in the nock of my neck. I winced as Ayanami put me behind him. I was still confused, until I saw Áed was looking at us.

"Ah, I see you've captured her. Thank you, General Ayanami." I was shivering in fear when he said this, but then Ayanami's grip start to get tighter, which caused me to wince in pain. "I no longer work for you." I widened my eyes as he said this. Was I dreaming or was this for real? Áed glared at him as his eyes flashed red. I wanted to run away from this scene, but I couldn't because Ayanami was still holding my wrist. Then I remembered of the history books and what they said about what happened if they drink a certain type of blood.

"Ayanami, drink my blood." He looked at me with somewhat worried eyes, which confused me. Why was he worried about me? Besides, why should he care when he doesn't know me. Then I saw Áed threw a fire ball, which caused me to push him out of the way. In doing this, I got hit with the attack, which caused him to laugh as I shivered in the pain. I never dealt with pain before, besides the heart condition, but this felt different. But I was confused of why I protected him, and yet… I felt like I needed to protect him even though I've never known him, or talked to him. "What's wrong princess?" I glared at him when he said this. My body slowly started to move like as if I've been in battles before, but I wasn't controlling my movements. Minutes later, I start to feel pain throughout my body as I slowly gain control of my actions. That's when I heard Áed laughing.

"Face it, you're weak! You don't know the true power that you have within yourself." He put his hand out towards me like as if he was offering something to me. "Come, and I'll make you who you're supposed to be." I glared at him, and swat his hand away from him when he said this. "I'll never go to you, even if you threaten me to do so." He smirked at this. "I should have known that you won't agree, especially from the heir to the throne." And with that, he charged at me with great speed. I couldn't move, but I was somehow pulled away by Ayanami, and I fell onto the ground. I looked up to see him fighting with Áed as I shivered in fear. I could feel my heart beat going faster than usual, and I knew that I had to calm down fast. I stood up, looked around to find a rusted iron bar, picked it up, and charged at him. Once I swung it at him, he started to dodge my attacks! Then I was grabbed by Ayanami, and dragged me out of there

I was panting as I tried to control my heartbeat. "Wh-What the hell was that for?!" Ayanami looked at me with an emotionless face expression, but this didn't make me go into fear. "You were close to revel yourself." I glared at him when he said this. "Since when do you care about me? You don't know me, and I don't know you. So I suggest that you go your way, and I go my way." I stood up, and start to walk away from him, but then there was a sharp pain in my neck as the darkness start to surround me in a rapid pace.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: The marking of what?!**

_ "Boadicea…" A voice whispered faintly as I recognized the voice. I opened my eyes to see the same environment that I kept waking up to. I sat up, and noticed that my clothes were different because it was a light blue dress with butterflies at the edges of it. I looked around to find the source of the voice was a dark figure with no noticeable features, but there was one feature that I could make out, which were the red eyes that were looking down at me. It said: "follow me," which confused me because I usually see mom in my dreams. I slowly stood up, and followed her. Soon I stopped when the figure went through a dark wood door, and start to say those words again. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck to rise up, which confused me. Why was my body reacting like this when I knew that I was safe in this safe haven? I slowly opened the door to see-_

"Boadicea," I opened my eyes to see Miroku and Blume with a worried expression on their faces. "Thank god!" Blume hugged me like as if she thought that I was going to die. "B-Blume…? M-Miroku…?" I looked around to see that I was in my room, which confused me because I knew that I was with Ayanami and inside of a forest. "How did I…?" I felt something start to get warm on my neck, which caused me to touch it and felt nothing. "Looks like another vampire had marked you to be his bride." I looked at Blume with a shock look when she said this. "Y-You're kidding right? I-I can't…!"

"I see that you're awake, Princess Boadicea." I looked at the direction of the sound to see that it was Ayanami. I was calmed down at bit for some strange reason, but I still was cautious of him. "It's okay, Boadicea. He won't hurt you." I softly gripped onto Blume's sleeve when she said this. Miroku gave me a look that said that he wanted to talk to me about something, which made me know that I was in trouble. It also made my heartbeat go faster, so I tried to keep it at a normal rate.

"We'll talk about it later, Boadicea. For now, you need rest." Miroku stated with a fatherly voice that I've grown up with and rarely heard over the year. I saw him more as a father then my uncle because of this. I nod slightly at this as Blume and Miroku stood up, and left. I looked at Ayanami; I didn't know what was going on with my body because it was like I wasn't in control at all.

"There's nothing to worry about." I felt somewhat relieved by this, but at the same time I didn't. "Wh-What makes you think that I trust someone that was working with a man that was going after me?" He slightly smiled at this. "You have a good point, but you know that people change over time." I gulped down my wariness as I made sure that he wasn't fooling me. "Oh yeah, and what made you change from working with him to working to help me and my older brother?" He sighed at this. "You don't remember what I said about the blood you need?" I blinked at him when he said this. Does he really expect me to listen to this?

I stood up and start to head towards the door, but that's when he grabbed my wrist to make me stop. I looked at him to see the same expression on his face, but it had a hint of emotion that I couldn't read. "L-Let go of me!" His grip tightened lightly as I said this. "Do as I say, and let go of me!" A flash of red light appeared in his eyes, which caused me to go into fear. Ayanami must have realized this because his grip loosened a bit, which calmed me down.

"Your abilities are appearing…" I looked at him as I was confused of what he meant. "What do you mean by that?" He let go of my wrist, and walked behind me. "Follow me, and I'll show you." Then he walked out of the room, which I slowly followed him. I've been noticing that I felt safe around him, which confused me even more. Why? It's because I've never knew or met him, so why am I feeling this way towards him?

A couple minutes later, we arrived at a door with numerous seals that made it look like it was holding something behind the door. Then Ayanami said something in a language that I couldn't understand, and those seals start to burn in thin air. That's when he looked at me and said, "go on, open the door." I looked at him, and then back at the door. "Are you sure? I mean, this isn't a trap, right?" He chuckled at this, and shook his head. "If it was, then I've would have gone through it first." I sighed, and slowly went to the door. There was something, in the back of my mind, saying that this had to do something with my abilities, which caused fear to go through me. I slowly start to grab the doorknob, but I felt a shock go throughout my body as soon as I touch it. I could feel my body shivering like as if it knew what's on the other side of the door. Then I jumped when I felt a cold hand on mine, which caused me to look to see Ayanami's hand. "Don't worry; I won't let anything hurt you." My body was calming itself down as he said this. I slowly nod, at what he said, and opened it.

There was rows, and rows of different kinds of weapons, which confused me a bit. "What the…?" I took a couple steps in, and start to look around. "What's so special about this room if there are only weapons here?" I continued to look around as I tried to make sense of it in my mind.

"These weapons were used by your family members." I was frozen in shock when he said this. Then a flash of image showed itself as mother holding a sword, and covered with blood with worried expression. "Your weapon was already made, and was put in here for protection." I looked at Ayanami when he said this. "Why?" He sighed at this question. I wanted to know why it was put in here if it was made for me. I mean, shouldn't it be with its owner so that it can be safer that way? He walked ahead, and stopped when he was in front of a case that held a pure white sword with a black string hanging off the hilt. I looked at the bottom of the case to see that it was called: Das Schwert Des Urteils. "This is the sword that was made for you, but I can't get it out." I looked at him in confusion of this. "Then how do we get it out if you can't." He looked at me with the same expression on his face. "That's for you to figure out." I looked back at the case, and slowly walked up to it. I wanted to touch the case, but it looked like it could break into pieces at any moment. Out of instinct, I reached out to it, and it opened on its own as soon as I touch it. This caused me reach out for the sword, take a hold of it, and brought it out. Once it was out, I noticed that there was something written on the shield, which caused me to look at it. It said: Boadicea, schützen menschen, die sie lieben, unb bleiben stark. I was still confused about what it meant. I mean, I could speak it and understand it through hearing it, but I couldn't when it comes to words and writing it down.

We soon left the room, and he took me to the backyard of the mansion. I stopped at the top of the stairs to see that Teito with Castor. I gripped onto the sword to make sure that I don't into anger like I did during the first meeting. "H-Hey Caster… H-Hey T-Teito." I looked away as I greeted them. I knew that I had to apologize to him, but I was scared because I had a feeling that he won't take it because of me trying to attack him "Hello, Boadicea and Ayanami." Castor said in his usual tone like as if nothing had happened. "Hey T-Teito, I-I'm sorry for-"

"It's okay." I was in shock and looked at him. "I know that you're just freaking out on that day, so don't worry." He smiled as tears start to form in my eyes, which caused me to look on the ground instantly. "Boadicea…?" Damn, I thought as I closed my eyes tightly. I tried to calm myself down because of the promise. Then I jumped slightly as I felt firm arms surround me. "It's okay. Show your emotions." I wanted to just cry on the spot, but I knew that I couldn't. I shook my head at this as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "I-I'm fine." I lied, but I also knew that this was just only the beginning of what's to come.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: The revealing of Boadicea's mate, and memories.**

It has been two days since then, and I've still haven't figured out what are my abilities or what is so special about this sword, and it's starting to piss me off! Though, I noticed that each time that I felt like I was in danger a sudden dim light will appear around the sword, and my wrist. This confused me greatly because I was the only one noticing this, so I tried my best to ignore it. But for now, Castor's trying to figure out what are my abilities, which I didn't mind at first, but he kept following me everywhere in the household like as if he was a lost puppy.

"Okay, Boadicea…" I looked at him when he said this, and then back at the book. "Move the page without touching it." I looked at him with a 'are you nuts' look, which made him chuckle a bit. "No, I'm not. I'm just seeing if you have any mental abilities." I was still giving him the look because I knew that logically that it was impossible because there was no way to do that. This caused me to sigh, and to continue to read the book that was the first book of Harry Potter (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone). Then the page start to turn onto another page on its own, which made me confused for a bit. I knew that I didn't touch it, or even move a muscle to even cause this. "It looks like you have telekinesis…" I heard Castor say this as I looked at him. "Did you do that to just mess with me?" He smiled at this. I guess he was trying to keep me in a happy mood, but I was getting more nervous about this. "No, it wasn't; it was on your own doing." I gave him the look again as he said this. He shook his head at this. "For now, you can do anything you want that doesn't involve putting yourself in danger." He said as he walked out, which I was glad that he did.

I looked back at the book and continued to read it, but I stopped after a couple minutes later. Why? It's because this was the third time that I've read this. I walked out of the room, and went through the nearest door that was open, which happened to be where the garden was. I stared at the fountain for a couple of minutes as I wondered of why this was happening to me. I mean, why does it have to happen now when I've just entered into a new school? I've could have gone throughout my whole life without knowing that I'm the heir to the throne, the last of my bloodline, and Teito being my long lost brother!

"Calm down, Boadicea." I jumped at this, and turned around to see Ayanami looking at me with a hint of emotion, which caused me to glare at him. "What makes you think that I'll listen to someone that I don't even know or even use to work with that bastard that's coming after me?" His stare stayed the same, which made me wonder if he's a vampire or really a demon. He started to walk towards me, which caused me to take a couple steps back. This made him stop in front of me. "You really think that I'll actually harm the person that's my-"

"Shut up!" I gripped my hands into fist when I felt my body was like I wasn't in control at all. "Why…? Why is it that whenever you're around that I can't control myself?" I continue to glare at him, which made my grip on my hands tighter because my heart was telling me that I shouldn't be acting like this, but I knew that I have every right to do so! "You really don't know about vampire's customs, don't you?" I thought about it for a few minutes. "No, why should I?" He sighed and started to walk again, but I stayed in place. Soon he stopped a foot away from me. What was he going to do? I thought as I continue to give him the same glare.

As soon as he moved his arm, I closed my eyes as I prepared myself for the pain, but nothing came. Instead it was a warm, comforting, sensation on the nock of where my neck attach to my shoulders. This cause me to open my eyes to see that he was touch me in that location. "This feeling shows you that you're are my mate, and there's nothing that can't change it." I was frozen in fear as he said this. D-Did he say that I was his mate?! This caused me to swat his hand away from that location, and took more steps back. "I-I don't belong to anyone! I'm not your mate! How can I be your mate when I don't even know you?!"

This was causing my heartbeat to rise, which caused me to cling onto my chest. I closed my eyes to calm myself, but then I felt warmth surround me, which calmed me down a bit. But then he start to talk again. "Then why would your body be reacting like this when you're saying the opposite?" I instantly opened my eyes and saw that he was holding me in his arms. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I tried to get out of his grasp, but it only tighten his grip. "And why does my body react like this with your actions?" Fear start to rise within me, but as quickly it came; it left. "Now answer me this. Why would I hurt the woman that is soon to be my mate?"

Tears start to from within my eyes as he said this. I wanted to say that it wasn't true, but I somehow knew that it was. "Why…? Why would you mark me when you don't know me?" I was shivering in fear and from the cold wind. "You'll find out in due time; for now, let's go inside." That's when he stopped hugging me, and led me to the living room that had a fire lit in the fireplace. This confused me because of the fact that it had a picture of mother and I on top of it, before I left. I looked back at the fire and noticed that it was paler than the usual color that it's supposed to be. I slowly sat on the floor while being nearby the fire.

"Boadicea," I looked at Ayanami as I noticed that he seemed to be calm. This made me aware that he got used to me, but I was still cautious of him. "What is it? Is something wrong?" This caused him to sigh. "Do you remember anything from your ninth birthday, and past that point?" I gave him a 'why would I tell you that' look, but I also knew that he'll get killed or something if he tried to do anything to me. "No, why do you ask?" He sat down next to me, which made me tense up a bit. I wasn't used to him I guess, I thought as I continue to look at the fire. "It's because it has to do with your mother's death." I felt myself go stiff when he said this. M-My mom's death?!

Then, flashes of images of mom being covered in blood, surrounded by a red aurora around her with red eyes flashed before my eyes. This caused me to grip my head, and shiver at the pain as tears start to form in the corner of my eyes. I wanted the images to stop because more of these images were going through my mind. I slowly felt someone hugging me in a lover's aspect. "Calm down, Boadicea. It's okay." This caused me to tighten my grip, and slowly shook my head. "M-Make it stop… Please!" I was shivering enough to the point that he had to hold me in place. Luckily, I slowly start to calm down.

"Wh-Why?" I looked at him in anger because of what he did. "Why would you do that?" I wanted to punch him and make him feel the pain that I was going through when that happened, but something was holding me back. "Because you need to remember about your life and-"

"I know my life, and my life was perfectly fine till you came in it!" I pushed him onto the ground and start to run into my room. I wanted to get out of there, but I knew that I couldn't because Miroku had put up more guards around the place. I didn't care if anyone wanted me to remember my past self. Why? It's because it's not of who I am. I am who I am; not some girl that is perfect to be the ruler of the vampire race!

As soon as I arrived at my room, I slammed the door shut, and fell onto my bed. I hate this, I thought as I buried my head against the pillow. Why was he doing this when I just want to be me? Then I slowly noticed a scent of blood in the air, which caused me to sit up and look at my hand to see small cuts on my palm. I continued to look at it for a few minutes to notice that there was something different about it. How? The blood was in different color, which confused me because it was a lighter shade of red. I wanted to test myself, but I knew that Miroku won't allow it. So I went to my bathroom, and start to treat my wounds.

"Boadicea! Boadicea!" I looked at the door to see that it was rattling, so I went to open it to see Blume. "Boadicea, are you…?!" She must have noticed the blood in the air because her eye color went to a tint of red. "Y-You're injured?" I slowly nod at this as she entered the room. "Let me see it." I looked at her with 'you're crazy' look. "Blume, I've already treated my wound." Blume glared at me. "I said: let me see it." I sighed at this as I knew that she'll continue to ask of this till I showed it to her. So I showed it to her, and start to scan it. "Looks like you've succeeded of treating your wounds." I glared at her as she said this.

"Can you at least give me some time for myself?" She looked at me as I said this. "Boadicea, I know that you were crying." I glared at her for a few minutes and sighed. I could never stay mad at her even if I tried. "Trust me, Blume. Just leave me alone for a few minutes." She sighed as well, and walked towards the door. "Just call me when you need me." And with that, she left. I knew that she'll tell Miroku about this, but it was either that or just make myself tell her. I sat on the bed, pulled up my navy blue laptop, and start to work on my English report on the book that we're currently reading on.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: The meeting of Boadicea's guardians, and the preparation of the crowning.**

Today was my eighteen birthday, which made me glad at first, but not at the same time. Why? It's because Miroku's throwing me a big birthday part. Man, why does everything have to go wrong on my birthday? I sighed at this thought as I continue to look out of the window of the cafeteria. "Hey, Boadicea." I looked to see Teito, which made me glad that it was him. Teito and I have been getting along with each other, and this made me even gladder because I want to get along with him sense he's the last member of my family. "Hey, Teit, what's up?" He sat down next to me, and leaned back on the chair. "Have you heard about the rumors?" I sighed at this and shook my head at this. "Teit, I thought I've told you that I'm not interested in the school drama." I leaned my head against my hand. I hated school drama because there was nothing good about it. I mean, sure it's fun to cause them, but it's still take hell to deal with them. "But it involves with Áed." I looked at him with a serious look. Now he's got my attention. "Okay, now I'm listening." He nod at this and continued.

"There's a rumor going around saying that he killed someone." I wasn't shock by this because he's after me, and with him being a demon and all. "When?" He sighed at this and looked at me. "Promise me that you won't freak out." I nod at this as he closed his eyes to concentrate to calm me down. "In Germany, on the year of 1995." I widened my eyes as he said this. Why? It's because it's the same year that I was forced to leave my home. I started to shiver from the thought of him killing my mom. I could hear Teito calling me, but I was too ditracted by the images that were playing through my mind.

"Boadicea!" I jumped in surprise at the tone of voice, and looked at him. "S-Sorry Teit." He nod at my apology. "It's okay. It's understandable of why you're acting like that." I nod at this. "Aren't you going to eat lunch?" I shook my head. "I-I think I lost my apatite after that." He sighed, and said. "Come on, Boad, you need to eat to continue the day." I laughed and shook my head at this. "You know, we sound like we've grown up together." He laughed as well. "Yeah, it does." I smiled at this, and stood up. "I'm going to go to the library to check out something." And with that, I left Teito in the cafeteria. I was soon in the library, and I was looking through the bookshelves to look at some books about demons. Why? It's because I wanted to know why Áed is going after me, besides the obvious facts.

"Ah, you must be Aya-tan's mate." I jumped in surprise by the voice, and looked at my left side to see a man with black, messy, hair, and with black tinted glasses over his eyes. "Wh-Who are you, what do you want, and how do you know that?" He chuckled at this, which made my heartbeat rise a bit. I was getting ready to use my abilities, but then someone else joined in.

"Stop it, Hyuuga-san. You're scaring her." This caused me to look at my other side to see a man with brown hair with greyish-blusish eyes. This was causing me to be confused because they knew me. "Sorry, Boadicea-sama. I'm Katsuragi, and this is Hyuuga." I continue to look at them as I was in deep thought because they didn't feel like demons, but not human either. "We work with your mate, so in other words; we also work with you." I was cautious about this. "And why should I trust you? I mean, for all I know, you could be working with Áed." They sighed at this. "If we were working with him then we would have been sending you straight to him right now." He does have a point there, I thought as I looked at the ground. "Fine, but if you do anything that involves harming me or my family-" I soon realized that they left me alone, which made me think that I was going crazy. I soon left the library, and went on with the rest of the school day. I was glad that no one noticed that I was freaking oiut about the library incident, but Ayanami noticed sadly.

"Are you okay?" I sighed at this. "I'm fine." Then I looked at him and said. "Look, just because I'm supposed to be your mate that doesn't mean that you have to watch over me like a hawk." I whispered to him as I continue to draw a sketch of Teito with mother. "But you have a heart condition, and you're my mate." He pulled me closer as he said this, which caused me to blush a bit. I was used to the girls glaring at me because of these actions, but it was getting old. I mean, if you like someone, just say it and get it over with. "How long do you think Áedh will take to get here?" I wanted to leave the school grounds, but it wasn't because of the birthday party. "I told him to pick us up later." I widened my eyes as he said this. H-He did what?! "Why?" He looked at me with his usual look, but it still had a hint of emotion. "Because, I want you to meet the people that are going to work for us." He stood up, and held his out his hand towards me. "Come on, Boadicea." I sighed at this, stood up without taking his hand, and slowly followed him.

We soon arrived at one of the parks that was nearby the school, and I sat under the shades of the tree. I was thinking about what happened earlier, and it was really sending me chills down my spine. "How long do we have to be here?" I looked at my watch to see it was 4:30 p.m. "Just wait a bit longer-"

"Good afternoon, Ayanami-sama and Boadicea-sama." I widened my eyes as I recognized this voice. I looked up to see Katsuragi, Hyuuga with two other guys, and a child. "H-Hello, Katsuragi and Hyuuga." Ayanami looked at me said I said this. "Did you meet earlier?" I nod at this, and said. "Yeah, we met at the library." Then I glared at Hyuuga. "And next time, don't scare me like that!" He chuckled at me with this statement that I said. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist the opportunity of scaring you." I continued to glare at him, but stopped when Katsuragi coughed. "Anyways, this is Haruse," he pointed to a man with blue eyes and hair color, which was strange to me. "This is Konatsu," he pointed at a younger looking boy with blonde hair and amber eyes. "And this is Kuroyuri," he pointed at the child with pink hair and eye color. "H-Hello."

We left the park, but we ended up at the café that Ayanami brought me for the first time. "So, why do I need to meet them?" The child looked at me with a gleam in his eyes. "It's because we're going to be your guardians!" I wanted to scream at Miroku about this, but I had a feeling that he wasn't the one that ordered this. "Wait, first off: I don't need protection, second: why do I need guardians when I could just…" That's when I figured out why they said that. It was because I didn't know my abilities, or even what they are.

"I suggest that we leave, and go to your house, Boadicea." I nod at him, and followed him. I guess I was getting used him a bit, but wasn't at the same time because of the fact that he forced me to be his mate. As soon we arrived at my home, I noticed that the maids and everyone else was preparing for the party.

"There you are!" I looked to see Blume running towards me, grabbed my wrist, and start to tug on it. "Come, we need to get you ready." After this, I was soon dragged to my room. I guess she was looking for me all over the place because of the party, but I still didn't see of why this party was so special. I mean, I was just turning eighteen years old, and was finishing my high school year along with Ayanami.

We soon arrived at my room, and she sat me down onto my bed. "Just look at you; you look like as if you've grown up to be a woman." I sighed at this as she left the room to go into my closet to get something. This left me to think of what happened when Teito told me about the rumor, but my thoughts were interrupted by Blume throwing me a light blue, small, dress on my lap. This caused me to look at it for a few seconds, and then looked back at her.

"What is this?" Blume sighed at this in annoyance. "It's your dress; now come one Boadicea, you need to get ready!" I sighed at this, and start to put on the dress. As soon as I finished putting on the dress, I noticed that it stopped at my knees which made me blush. "D-Did you really have to choose this dress?" I looked at myself in the mirror to see that it looked nice on me, but I wasn't use to this. Blume came behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Yes; besides, it looks nice on you. Now come," she pointed to the vanity, "I need to show you something that Ayanami wants you to wear." I was confused at what she meant, but I followed her orders. "Okay, close your eyes." And again, I did what I was told. I soon felt my necklace being taken off, which made my heartbeat to rise, but then it was put back around my neck, which made me happy. "Now open your eyes." I opened my eyes to see that the necklace, that mother gave me, was gone, and was replaced by a key that had a rose on it, a chain wrapped around it, and had a heart locket hanging off the chain. This caused me to blush slightly as I looked at it. "I'll be back. I need to get the hairdresser." And with that, she left me to continue to look at it. She soon came back with the hairdresser, and he fixed it to be a nice, braided, bun. The nervousness start to set in. Why are they doing this? What was going on? What is so special about this party?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: The crowning part two.**

I kept looking at myself in amazement as Blume giggled a bit. It was like I came from a fantasy world, and was someone important. "Come on, Boadicea," I looked to see her leaving me. I wanted to stay in the room, but my body did on its own accord and followed her. We soon arrived at the door way, to the ball room, to see a bunch of people, and they looked like they were having a good time. Thank God that I'm in the shadows, I thought as I tried to calm down my heartbeat. "Wait here; I'm going to go get your uncle and Ayanami." And with that, she left me. I continue to look at the people's faces as I wondered of why there were here, and why uncle threw this party for me.

"Boadicea," I jumped in surprise, and turned around to see Miroku and Ayanami. "It's okay; calm down, nothing is going to happen." Right, I thought as I nod at this, and since when does that ever go right? He held out his hand, which I slowly took it. Then he guided me into the ballroom. This caused everyone to stop of what they were doing and looked at me, which caused me to look at the ground as I blushed slightly. "Welcome, I hope you have a good time, and I present to you the heir to the throne, Boadicea." Everyone clapped at this as I could feel more blood rushing to my cheeks.

Luckily, everyone went back to their own actions as Miroku guided me to an empty table. "Wait here," I nod at him, which he left me alone. I continued to look at the people because I could still hear faint voices, but there were more of them. It was like it was a thousand of them, all talking at once. I guess they're thoughts; I sighed at this thought as I continued to look at the new necklace. It start to glow dimly, which confused me a bit because I thought it was a normal piece of jewelry. Then again, I shouldn't be thinking about that since of what's been going on in this past month.

"Would you like to dance, Princess Boadicea?" I looked up, and was frozen in fear. Why? It's because it was Áed asking this, and he had a sinister look in his eyes. I wanted to run away, get away from him, and scream for help, but this emotion of fear already captured me with a harsh grasp. He was about to bring out his hand, so that I could take it, but then Ayanami grabbed it before he could do so. He had a cold look on his face, and his eyes were glowing red, which the sight of it caused me to shiver in fear. Why? It's because I've never seen this side of him before. "I suggest that you leave before I personally take you out." Áed smirked at this statement. I didn't want them to get into a fight because it was my birthday. "Why are you even in here? I thought I made sure that you won't be able to come in." He took his hand away from Ayanami's and continued to smirk. "Let's just say that I have my ways to get in." This caused Ayanami to glare at him with more hate that I thought that he was going to do something. "Leave, King Áed." I looked to see Miroku glaring at him as well, which made my heartbeat rise. Why? It's because Miroku never glares at anyone, even if he wanted to.

Áed did leave, luckily, which made me sigh in relief. "Are you okay, Boadicea? You look like you just saw a ghost." I nod at what Miroku as I tried to smile, but I failed to do so because I was still shaken up by Ayanami's appearance. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He nod at this, and I saw something that was red, which caused me to look to see Kuroyuri holding a glass of… Whatever the liquid was. "Here! It's for you!" I was shocked at this. "Come on, Boadicea-chan, drink!" I slowly took it and smiled at her "Th-Thanks, but I'm not thirsty." Her face went into sadness as I said this. "B-But I'll drink it anyways." That's when her face went back into happiness. With that, he left me. I looked at the drink for a few seconds, and then took a small sip of it, which caused me to go into a coughing fit as I felt the drink burning my throat. Note to self: never drink anything that Kuroyuri gives me, I thought as I calmed myself down.

"Boadicea," I looked up to see Ayanami again, but he calmed down and there was a hint of emotion, that I couldn't tell, on his face. "Would you like to dance?" I blushed slightly at this, and looked at his hand for a few seconds. Then, I looked at the ground again. "B-But I don't know how to dance." I heard him chuckle at this statement, which made me blush a bit. "It's okay; I'll guide you through it, step by step." I looked up at him to see the warmth on his face, which made me glad that he was calming down a bit. I hesitantly took his hand, and he led me to the main floor.

"Look, it's Princess Boadicea with her mate!"

"Wow, she looks just like her mother."

"Her dress looks lovely."

I heard this as my blush deepened with its color, but Ayanami seemed to not be fazed by this. He stopped at the middle, turned to me, took my hand, and put his hand on my waist, which cause me to blush slightly. I didn't know why, but I put my free hand on his shoulder. He put his head next to my ear and said, "follow my lead." I shivered lightly at the feeling of his breath brushing against my skin. I nod at this, and slowly followed him. I knew that I usually don't follow orders well, but why was I doing it so well when it comes to him? We soon stopped, and everyone clapped, which made my blush even clearer.

He guided me to a table, and sat me down. "Are you okay? Is your chest feeling okay?" I nod at both of these questions and smiled at him slightly. "Y-Yeah, but why did you do that?" He smiled back, which was rare. "Because, I knew that you could it." I blushed as he said this.

Then I heard something clanking each other, and I looked to see Kuroyuri banging a spoon against a wine glass. Then she disappeared behind Castor. "We all know why we are all here today," then he looked at me with sadness in his eyes, "it's because today is Boadicea's birthday, and her crowning to be a true princess." I could feel my heart beating faster as he said this. H-He said what?! I thought as I could feel the nervousness run through my body. "Boadicea," this caused me to stand up, and go to him. I noticed that next to him was a stool that was holding a crown, or tiara that had red agates, lavender flowers, and the main jewel was a blue lace agate. I was starting at in amazement because it looked like it could fit around my head. He called out my name again, which caused me to kneel down and look at the ground, "we have decided that you should now crown you as the heir to the throne, and to the vampire race!" And with that, he put it on my forehead.

I slowly start to shiver as I start to see images of blood, motionless bodies, and other images that I thought that I was used to seeing in horror movies, but it looked so real. So I closed my eyes to stop it, but it only made it more visible.

"Boadicea," I opened my eyes to see tear drops on the ground, and the bottom of my vision being fogged up. I looked up to see Ayanami with worry for me. I gripped my hands into fist as I could feel my body getting ready to cry. "Wh-Why? Why do I keep on seeing these images?" I wanted to know why I was seeing them, but he didn't answer this. Instead, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to his chest. "Remember what I said about your emotions? It's okay to show your emotions." I gripped onto the part of the jacket part of the tuxedo as he said this. I wanted to cry, but not in front of everyone that I didn't know. But, I felt safe with him for some strange reason.

He helped me up, and I quickly wiped my tears away. Everyone else continued with the party, which confused me. Does this usually happen when they crown their heirs? I sighed and looked at the ground. I didn't want to be around them. I guess those images have to do something with my past, but why was I reacting like this? I mean, I've seen bloodier things, but this felt different somehow. It was like it was a part of me, and I was blaming myself for some strange reason. I walked out, and stopped when I was in front of a white rose bush. What was going on? Why was Áed here?

Then I heard a sound of a branch breaking, which caused me to look behind me to see…


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine: The war begins between vampires and demons, and who am I?**

I heard a sound of a branch breaking, which caused me to look behind me to see Áed, smirking at me with his eyes glowing bright red eyes. "Hello, Boadicea." I was shivering in fear as he said this. "Wh-What do you want?!" I took a step back to feel my back hitting against the rose bush. "You don't remember your past, don't you?" I widened my eyes at this. "H-How do you know that?" His smirk widened as if he knew that I was going to ask this question. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out, but…" That's when he disappeared and appeared again, but he was a couple inches away from me, and was holding a dagger close to my neck. I could feel my heartbeat going up as I saw, and felt, the dagger close to my neck. "Do you want to remember? Or," I could feel him putting the dagger closer to my neck as if he wanted to cut me, "you want to join your mother." He said as tears formed in my eyes, and anger was rising over me. I gripped my hands into fist as I could feel something warm within my hands. This time, he has gone too far!

"Don't you dark talk about my mom like that!" I pushed him away from me, which I felt him cutting my neck and him screaming in pain. I was in shock because there was a gray fireball on his stomach, it looked like I threw him away with that. I looked at my hand to see that there was a grey flame in the palm of my hand, and it wasn't burning me. "Wh-What the…?" I heard Áed groan in pain, which caused me to get into my fighting position. He start to stand up, look at me, and laughed. "Nice trick, but let's see if you can dodge this!" Then vines start to wrap around my body as I struggled to get out of it, but I stopped when I felt the thrones digging in my skin when I did this action. He must have noticed because he laughed at this as tears formed in my eyes. "A-Ayanami! Teito! Someone help me!"

I start to hear a groan in pain, which caused me to look up to see Teito and Ayanami fighting with Áed. "Teito, get Boadicea out of those vines." Teito ran up to me and tried to get me out, but he ended up getting injured as well. He stopped and looked at me. "Boadicea, use your ability!" I gave him a 'are you crazy' look because I didn't even know how I got the flames to appear on my hands, or even use them in that matter. "But- Ah!" I winced in pain as I felt a throne digging in my shoulder. "Boadicea, do it now!" I tried to surround myself in the fire, which it worked. As soon as the vines burned into crisp, I fell into Teito's arms as I shivered in pain from the thrones. I wasn't used to this, and I could feel the guest's stares on me as I heard their worried thoughts about me. "Boadicea, can you stand?" I looked at the battle, between Ayanami and Áed, as I wanted to help them. I stood up, with the help of Teit, and looked at him. "Teit, whatever you do don't try to stop me."

And with that, I ran to them as I heard Teit screaming for me to stop so that I won't get injured. I had a feeling that if I didn't help that this can turn into a bad scene, which meant that someone was going to get hurt, other than me. I didn't want that to happen, and I didn't care about the wounds at this point. I stopped at the edge of the battle flied, made another fire ball, and threw it at him. Luckily it hit him, but it made his attention go towards me. "How dare you!" I glared at him as he said this. I could feel someone beside me, but I knew that no-one was there. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?!" I made another fire ball and did the same action, but he stopped it midway and made it go towards me. I tried to move out of the way, but I couldn't. I looked down to see that my feet and ankles were wrapped around by vines. I looked back up to see the fire ball again. I'm going to get hit! This thought crossed my mind as I closed my eyes to prepare myself for the pain that is about to come.

Instead, I heard a groan a pain, which caused me to open my eyes to see that it was Ayanami, shielding me from the fire ball attack. "Ayanami…?" I was shivering in fear as I smelled his blood in the air. "A-Are you okay, Boadicea?" I was still in shock because of what he did. H-He shielded me?! I thought as tears formed in my eyes. "Boadicea?" I gripped onto his jacket, and dug my face into his chest. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I didn't know why though. It was like I've been through this before, and I don't want to experience this again. "Teito, fight with Áed." I could feel my heartbeat going faster as he said this, which made me clung onto him even more. I guess Ayanami figured out that I was worried about this because he also ordered that Haruse to help him as well. Then I heard Miroku telling the guest to leave for their safety. Ayanami carried me to my room as I continued to shiver in fear and in pain from my wounds.

"Boadicea, calm down. Everything is going to be-"

"How can I calm down when th-that bastard is trying to get me?!" I covered my mouth, instantly, at the fact that I snapped at him. "I-I'm sorry; I-I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay; I understand." I was confused at this. Why was he so understanding about this? But then, my thoughts were interrupted when I felt him touching my wounds lightly because I flinched in pain. "You need blood in order to heal these wounds." That's pulled my head closer to his neck, which confused me. "Drink." I blinked a couple of seconds, but then I figured out of what he was trying to say. He wanted me to drink his blood even though he, himself, was injured. I shook my head and dug my head in the nock of his shoulder and neck. "I-I can't-"

"Boadicea, you need blood in order to survive. I know that you're worried about me, but I'll be fine." More tears formed in my eyes as he said this. I didn't want to get blood from him because of the state that he's in. "Boadicea, it's okay." I felt my heartbeat go down as I opened my eyes to see my vision was in a tint of red. Then I felt two pointy things poking out of my mouth as I leaned against him, licked his neck, bit it, and start to drink his blood. I was shivering through it all as I tried to control myself. I also felt his hand went on the back of my head to reassure me that he was alright, but I knew that he needed blood to heal as well. I soon stopped, pulled back, and looked down at the ground.

"D-Don't you need blood?" I felt the remaining blood go down on the corners of my lip, which made me feel uncomfortable. Why? It's because it made me feel like a monster. Then Ayanami put his hand under my chin, made me look at him, went closer to my face, and licked off the blood. This made me blush and shivering a bit as I noticed that his eyes were in the tint of red.

"A-Ayanami?" He softly pinned me down onto the bed, and was looking at me with hunger in his eyes. "A-Ayanami?" He put his head next to my neck, and slowly licked it, which caused me to shiver from the feeling of it. Then I felt something penetrating my neck. "A-Ah~!" It felt pleasurable, and yet I could feel the blood going towards his mouth. A couple of minutes later, I was starting to feel weak and tried. "A-Ayanami, please… Stop." He luckily did, and licked off the remaining blood that was coming out, which made me shiver again.

"Are you okay?" I looked at him with a slight blush on my cheeks as I nod. "Y-Yeah, j-just tried." He picked me up again, put me in a laying position, joined with me, and covered us in the blanket. I was confused about this, which made me to look up with a confused look on my face. "It's okay; rest, you need it." He kissed my forehead as my blush deepened with its color. I start to snuggle against him, and slowly fell into the darkness.

_ "Boadicea…" I opened my eyes to see that I was in an open flower flied again, and was wearing the same dress that I was wearing in the party. I sat up, and start to look around. "H-Hello? Mom" I looked around, but stopped when I saw mother with the same man that she called 'my dad.' I stood up, walked towards them, and stopped when I was a couple of inches away from them. "Is there something wrong? Why are you here?" I was confused of what was going on. "You need to know about your past, and what you're getting yourself into." I was first excited about what mother said, at the first part, but was confused at the second part. "What do you mean 'I need to know of what I'm getting myself into?'" Mom's face expression went into sadness as I asked this. "There is a reason of why King Áed is after you." I wanted to say 'duh,' but I knew better. "And that is?" Her eyes start to form tears in her eyes. "Of your abilities, your rank, and the fact that you're a half angel." I was frozen in fear as dad said this. I-I'm part what?! "N-No, that can't be it. I'm a vampire. How can I be part angel when I can drink blood?" He chuckled at this like as if he heard this before. "Do you drink vampire blood?" I looked at him for a few seconds and nod at his question. "Y-Yeah, why?" He looked at me for a few seconds and said, "because angels can't harm humans. But they can harm creatures that are not humans." I was in shock when he said this. "I'm sorry Boadicea, but we can't show you your past. But you have something that is a part of your past." I wanted to know of what she meant by that, but then everything start to go bright. "Wait! Come back!" I reached my hand out towards them, but I couldn't reach them…_

I opened my eyes to see that I was still in my bed, and that Ayanami wasn't there. I sat up, looked around, and saw that there was a note on a nightstand with a lavender rose. I picked up the note and it said:

Boadicea, I know that you're still weak for last night, so I told Miroku to make it a free day for you. Trust me, you need it.

~Ayanami

I smiled lightly at the concern that he had for me, and put the note down. I looked at the rose for a few minutes. I could feel my heartbeat going faster just by looking at it. I picked it up, and looked around for a cup. I found one in the restroom, filled it up with water, put the rose in the cup, and put it next to the window. I start to change my clothes into something else. I noticed that there was no more wounds on me. I guess I did need blood in order to heal, I thought as I continue to get comfortable.

But what does my dream mean? What did they mean by 'you need to know of what I'm getting myself into?' Why didn't anyone tell me about the fact that I'm part angel? Why couldn't they show me a part of my past? And more importantly, what did they mean by I have a part of my past?


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: Hello, long lost Grandfather, and hidden secrets within the royal family.**

It has been a week since that incident, and I've been training more on how to control my abilities, learning how to act like a royal person, which I fail at each time, and to find out more information about my abilities. My abilities were: telekinesis, telepathy, to control darkness and pure flames, and to heal people with the same flames. I didn't mind of having these abilities because it made me aware of how powerful I was, and part the reason of why Áed was after me. But I still needed to know about my past, and the other reasons that he's after me. School had finished for me and Ayanami, which I was glad for. Why? It's because I won't have to see Áed or any Ayanami's fan girls. Ayanami moved in the household, and next to my room. He luckily understood that I need some space to find out about my past, how to control my abilities, and the reason of why he still going after me for these years.

"Now, Boadicea," I looked at Labrador as he said this, "please make the darkness swallow the dummy." I nod at what he said, and start to concentrate on the darkness swallowing it. I succeeded of doing so, but it was going slow, which made me want to train with this ability more because I knew that someone might take use this to their advantage. "Okay, that's good. Do you want to do it again?" I nod at him as the maid start to put up another one of the dummies in front of me. Are you having fun? I sighed at this because I knew that Ayanami was in my mind now. Yeah, he has telepathy, and other thing that I can't even pronounce. Yeah, it you call 'trying to gain control of your abilities' fun. I heard laughter breaking through my thought, which made me blush slightly. You'll get used to it, but at least you're training them, right? I stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. Yeah, but it's hard to get myself to concentrate on them when you're-

"Boadicea," I broke away from my thoughts, and looked at Labrador. "We've already done with setting it up." I continued to nod, looked at the dummy, and start to train again.

Thirty minutes later, Labrador called off the training for the day. "You're thirsty?" I shook my head at this and smiled at him. "No, I'm good, and thanks for the training!" I pulled off my ponytail holder, and started to walk inside of the house. "Boadicea," I stopped when I heard him again, and looked at him. I noticed that he had a worried expression on his face, which made me confused. "Be careful of what you're searching for, and watch your steps." This caused me to be more confused because it sounded similar of what mom said in the dream. I shook it off, and continue to walk inside of the mansion.

"Boadicea," I looked up again to see Blume calling me over to her side, which I did. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" She smiled, and gave me a book as I gave her a confused look on my face. "Your mother told me to give this to you when the time is right. So, I think it's about time to give this to you." I looked at the cover of the book, and noticed that it had a picture of a person with black, wavy, hair, and blue eyes. "Who is this person on the cover?" She chuckled at this and said, "he's your family member." This made me more confused than what I'm already am.

I went to the study room, and started to look through the book. I tried my best to read it, but it was in a different language, which made it even harder on my part. "Okay; how am I supposed to read this when I don't even know how to read or even know this language?" I sighed at this and continued to try to look through it. I knew that they were similar to me, but not at the same time because I never seen them before.

You seem to be having problems, Princess. I widened my eyes as I heard this thought because I knew that this wasn't my thought. Plus, I knew that it wasn't Ayanami's, and it sent a chill down my spine. W-Who are you, and how are you talking to me? A deep chuckle erupted through my thoughts as I asked this. My name is Vlad, but most of you know me as Dracula. I was frozen in fear as he stated this. Why? For one thing, if you don't know the story by Bam Stoker then you are a sad person. Don't worry; I'm not here to harm you. After all, you're a part of my family. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to make sense of it in my head. Wait, if you're talking to me; then that means…! His laughter filled throughout my thoughts again. Yes, you're not imagining this. I'm alive and well, but you seem to not understand my language even though you're speaking it fluently. I widened my eyes at this. I shook my head at this and continued to look through the pages because I was trying to pretend that this didn't happen, but then he talked again. I'm here to help you, Boadicea, and I'll be arriving at your home in a few days. Till then, I'll be talking to you in person, real soon.

That's when my thoughts became quiet, which made me sigh in relief. I turned to the next page, and I was frozen in shock. Why? It's because there was a family photo with the same man from the cover, another man from my dreams, my mom, another woman, Teito, and I. "Wh-What the…?" I looked under the photo to see that it had all of our names, including mom's and his mom's names. I didn't know how to react to this because of the fact that I don't remember taking this picture. To make it even worse, the photo date says that this was taken during the end of World War II.

"Found anything?" I jumped, and looked up to see Teito. "Y-Yeah, we were born during the end of the World War II." He had a confused look on his face, which caused me to show the photo to him. "Whoa, that's… Weird." I nodded at him as I understood the feeling of this information. "The weirder part is that we look like we're five, well for you it's seven, but it has been like seventy years since then." I scratched my head at this information. This was confusing me because of the fact that this was too much information that I can handle. Luckily, Teito switched onto another subject to make me stop thinking about this.

"Oh yeah, I found out some information about why my eyes go red when I'm not hungry." I looked at him in confused because I thought it was because it meant that he was pissed. Then he took off his glove, showed the other side of his palm, and some circle glow thingy start to glow. "Our father game me this. It's called 'The Eye of Mikhal.' It's pretty helpful when it comes to fighting." I tilt my head to the side as he said this. "So, it's like a steroid?" He sighed at this. "No, it's more like a guardian angel." I laughed at this. "More like someone is possessing you." He chuckled at this, and nod. "Yeah, but it's still helpful." I nod at this and continued to look through the book. "At least you don't have this book to look through." He looked at it and made a face, but soon smiled at me. "True, but think of it this way. It might show you more about your past." I nod at this and closed at this book. "I need a break from this." I went to my bedroom, put it under my bed, and went to Miroku's office. I knocked on the door first.

"Oh, it's you. Come in." I did, and stood in front of him. "Is there something that you need?" I nod at this and said, "I need to know more about my past, and is there a man that's coming in?" He looked at me in shock, but it soon fade away with his normal face expression. "I see, but how do you know about that someone is coming in?" I laughed, nervously, at this as I tried to stay calm. "L-Let's just say that he sort of talked to me through my mind." He looked at his desk, for a few seconds, and nod. "Yes, he's your grandfather. He's coming over here to teach you how to control most of your abilities." I nod at this as I understood this.

"As for your past, the book that Blume gave you will show you parts of your past, but be careful." I tilt my head at this. "Why? Is there something that I shouldn't know?" Miroku shook his head at this. "That's not it," that's when he stood up, walked to the window, and looked through it. "That book harbors a secret that has been passed down by generations. You can't handle this secret." I was confused at this. "Why?" He didn't answer this. "Why can't I handle the secret? Does it have to do with me of not remembering from past my ninth birthday?" Still no answer. "Answer me!"

"Boadicea," I jumped at this as I widened my eyes. His voice was strict, which meant that he wanted me to stop asking these questions. Miroku sighed at this, and looked at me. "You'll know in due time. For now, you must train so that you can be ready for the battle with Áed." I slowly nod at this, and left in a fast pace. I knew it was best to do this because Miroku rarely used this tone of voice with me.

I went to the study room, pulled out my drawing journal, a pencil, an eraser, and start to draw random things. I've always like to draw, especially of what has been going on. It helps me to clear my mind of my surrounds too. Plus, it makes me think of questions, strategies for battles, and was going on with me and Ayanami. I blushed at the thoughts of Ayanami and I, shook it out of my head, and continued to draw. I kept wondering of what was the family secret because I knew that I should know everything about my family. So, why don't I know about this secret, and why is Miroku saying that I can't handle it? I sighed at this thoughts and finished my drawing, which I found out that I was drawing an Inuyasha character. I smiled at this.

I left and was heading to Ayanami's room, but I stopped midway when I realized of where I was heading. I blushed a bit, and went to my room again. What possessed me to go to his room? I mean sure, he and I are mates, but why was I going to his room? I sighed at this and continued my search within the book.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: The start of the torture for Boadicea.**

_ "Boadicea…" I noticed that it felt different because of the tone of voice, and the aurora that was surrounding me. I sat up and looked around to notice that what I was feeling was right. The sky was red, and the ground was covered with dead plants. The voice continued as a chill went down my spine because it sounded like Áed's. "H-Hello, who's there?" I stood up and continued to look around. "Show yourself!" I tried to locate the voice, but I couldn't. I continued to look around, but stopped when I saw that there was a door. I slowly walked up to the door as the voice got louder and louder. "Yes, come to me. Open the door, Princess…" I looked at the door knob for a few seconds, and slowly took it in my hand to open it. I was frozen in shock when there were images of blood, motionless bodies, and many more that were disturbing images that I didn't want to see. "S-Stop it… Make it stop!"_

"Stop!" I was wide awake with wide eyes, sweat on my forehead, tears in the corners of my eyes, heart beating in a fast rate, and shivering in fear. This caused me to grab the pillow and put it over my head to silence my sobs. This has been happening for days now, and this wasn't helping me because today was the day that I was supposed to me Dracula. I slowly calmed myself down, and sat up as I hugged the pillow. I continue to look around to see that the sun was rising, which made me groan. I didn't want to be in front of people at this state. I got off the bed, washed my face, and put on my normal day clothes. I noticed that there was a weird mark on the nook of my neck. "That's weird…" I continued to look at it for a few seconds because it wasn't a bite mark like I thought it would be. Instead, it was a gray angel wing. I shook it off, covered it with the necklace that Ayanami gave me, and was about to walk out of the room.

"There you are!" I looked at Blume as she ran up to me, but stopped with a shock look on her face. "Are you okay? Your eyes are red." I nod at this, and smiled to try to calm myself, along with her, down. "Y-Yeah, just a nightmare." She wasn't buying it. "Don't worry; I'll be fine." I smiled more as she took it this time. Then she took my hands and said, "now come; you need to eat your breakfast." I nod at this statement, and followed her to the dining room. Luckily, Ayanami didn't went into my mind, which made me thank God for because the scence of my dream were still playing throughout my mind.

"Hey, Boadicea," I looked up to see Ayanami, which I tried to stay calm as I nod at him and continued to eat. "Is there something wrong?" I pretended that I didn't hear this, and continued to eat my meal. "Boadicea," this caused me to look up at him again as I noticed that he had a slight worried look on his face. "I know there's something bothering you." I looked back at the meal. I didn't know if I should tell him about my dreams, but I guess I don't have a choice. I still told a lie either way. "Don't worry; I'll be fine." I was about to grab my cup of water, but then Ayanami grabbed on my wrist and start to grip on it. I winced in pain at this, which it confirmed my thoughts as I sighed. "Can I at least eat my breakfast in peace?" He stayed quiet for a few seconds, but then he let go of it. After a couple of seconds later of trying to relieve the slight pain on my wrist and to continue to eat my breakfast, I went to the garden, which Ayanami followed me in doing so.

"So, what's bothering you?" I turned around to him with a glare aiming at him. "First off, why should I tell you everything that's wrong with me when I can handle things on my own?" He sighed at this. "Then why did you need help when you fought with Áed?" I was shock at this, but then I continued to glare at him. "You know damn well of why I needed help. Besides, I know when I need to tell someone things when I know what they need to know." I was starting to walk away, but then Ayanami grabbed onto my shoulder as I felt his glare digging into the back of my head. "Do you really think that you can make it through this all on your own?" I bit my lip at this as I felt tears beckoning to come out. "You know as well as I do that you need help; especially when you're at your weakest-" That's when I slapped him across his face, with tears flowing out, as he said this. "I'm not weak, and I don't need help!"

I instantly ran out of the garden and ran into my bedroom. The images were still flowing through my mind as I arrived at my bedroom, locked the door, and curled up against the door. I wanted the images to stop and to get out of my mind because I knew that if I see them that I'll go nuts. Then there was a knock on the door again.

"Boadicea, your grandfather has arrived." I slowly took a deep breath, wiped my tears, and calmed myself down before I opened the door. "I-I'll be there in a sec." I whispered, looking down at the ground, as I heard Blume's gasp in shock. "Boadicea, is there something wrong? What happened?" I shook my head at this and turned my back at her. "I-I'm fine; don't worry. J-Just wait for me outside at the door." I heard her say, "okay," and closed the door. This caused me to go to the restroom again to wash my face for the second time. Luckily, this action calmed me down a bit, and I soon followed Blume.

As soon as we were nearby the living room, Blume stayed behind. I slowly walked up to the doorway to see a man sitting on a chair, in front of a fire place. "U-Um, hello?" A dark chuckle erupted from the man as the same chill went down my spine. "Hello, Boadicea, my granddaughter." I widened my eyes as he stood up and turned around to look at me. This made me notice that he was taller than me, and looked exactly like the man in the cover of the family history book. I calmed myself down, and said, "so, you're Dracula?" Another chuckle erupted again. "Yes I am, and call me Vlad if you like." I wasn't used to this because he looked younger than any normal grandparent should be. "I-I think I rather call you Dracula for now." He continued to laugh at this. "Should we begin you training with your vampire abilities?" I shook my head at this. "I think I should know the person that I'm going to train with first." He nod at this, and sat back down on the chair as I stood nearby the fireplace.

"So, what do you want to know about me?" I thought about the questions that I was going to ask him. "Is it true about the famous story about you?" He chuckled at this. "Yes it is; I'm surprise that you know about that story." I didn't know if I should be happy or be in shock that he's saying this. "Of course I know it. Everyone that loves vampires, or probably are vampires themselves, knows of that story." I rolled my eyes at this as he continued to chuckle. "True, but everyone, except for a few vampires, knows that I'm still alive." I looked at him with a serious look. I knew that this was true because no-one believed that he was real or even alive in that matter. "I have another question though: why is it that I'm part angel while I'm also part vampire?" He looked back at me with the same look that I was giving him, which sent a cold chill down my spine at this reaction. "It's because there's a deal within all the races." I was confused at this. "What do you mean by 'a deal within all races?'" This was making me feel like I was being used and that I have to do something with it.

"You and Ayanami are a contract that will bring peace to the world." I widened my eyes at this as I was frozen in fear. "You see, Ayanami is also a half angel and half vampire. The reason that you were made was because there was a war between all races." I was in shock of this because no one mentioned this to me. "Wait, a war between all races? How is that possible when there's a demon king after me?!" I covered my mouth when I finished saying this. I was always told to never tell that to anyone, but why was I telling it to him?

"Do you know why he's after you?" I was confused at this. "Isn't it because of my abilities?" He lightly nod at this. "That's partly the reason of it. Though, I do know that he's after you because of your blood because what it'll do if he drinks it." I was even more confused by this. "That still doesn't explain of why he killed my parents when they have no part in any of this." His eyes widened when I said this. "Your parents are dead?" I gripped my hands into fist at this, and slowly nod at this.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: The second attack.**

His face expression was in a serious tone, which was causing fear to rise within me even more. I knew that this was my nervousness setting in, but I didn't know whether to start running or just stand there. But I was stupid enough to choose the option of just standing there like an idiot. Why? It's because he stood up, and walked over to me. I could tell the emotion through the air because it was emitting throughout his whole body. This caused me to back up till my back hit against the wall as the air around us was getting tense. Then he made a quick movement, which made me flinch and closed my eyes in fear. This was followed by a menacing growl from him. This was causing more fear to rise within me even more because I knew that growl meant trouble.

"Let me go, Ayanami." I was in shock at this as I opened my eyes to that Ayanami was holding his wrist, to make sure that he won't hurt me. "A-Ayanami…?!" I noticed that his eyes were red, which confused me. Wh-Why would his eyes be red? I thought as I shivered in fear at this sight. After a few seconds of them two glaring at each other, Dracula left the room as a flood of mix emotions ran through me. I slid down to the ground to calm my heart down, but Ayanami pulled me closer to him and start to carry me to my room.

"I'll give you your medicine once we arrive at you room." I gripped onto his shirt when he said this as small tears were forming within my eyes. "Why…?" He stopped walking when I said this. "Why was he acting like that when I said that? D-Didn't he already know about what happened with my parents?" His grip tighten as fear rose within me, which confused me because I knew that I was safe with Ayanami. "Sometimes, people act differently when they don't realize that the information that they receive is true." I still had this emotion within me, but I didn't show it. I wanted to know why I was feeling this way towards him.

A couple of minutes later, we arrived at my room, which caused him to sit me down on my bed. "Wait right here." And with that, he went to the restroom. This caused the fear to disappear, which confused me. I tried my best to ignore my thoughts as my thoughts went straight back to how Dracula was acting, which made me wonder. Why did he try to attack me? I tried to keep on taking deep breathes to keep myself from going into shock. Isn't family members supposed to protect their love ones? I closed my eyes to calm myself in a faster pace. Then there was a knock on the doorway of the restroom, which caused me to look up to see Ayanami holding my pills in one hand and the other with a cup of water. I tried to stand up, but my legs were weak. So Ayanami walked over to me, and handed me my medication, which I took.

I stayed quiet for a few seconds, but I slowly start to shiver in want for blood. This had happened for a couple of days now, so I thought it was normal. But… This felt different somehow. Why? It's because it involved with an emotion that I knew that it meant that something was going to happen. Ayanami pulled me closer to him, and put my head against his neck. "Drink, it's okay. You need blood, remember?" I trembled as he said this. It was true, I did need blood, but I was still getting used to this. Used to the fact that I'm part vampire, a creature that everyone will hate and want to be dead for the rest of their lives. I start to grip onto his shirt. "It's okay, Boadicea." That's when I blanked out, but I could start to smell the blood in the air. Plus, I could tell that it was different because of the scent, which made me wonder if this was the real Ayanami.

A couple minutes later, I start to regain my sight and to control my body again. This caused me to realize that I was laying on the bed with small blood stains around my mouth as I shivered a bit. "Looks like you don't need any more of your medication." I sat up and looked at him. "A-Are you nuts? I-It's the only way that-"

"Face it, Boadicea, you're no longer human." I was frozen in more shock when he said this. "Hey!" He looked at me with his usual expression on his face. I'm supposed to be a normal girl that's going to college! So don't you say that I don't the damn pill, and that they need to be replaced by blood!" He chuckled at this. "You really think that you can withstand without having blood as long as you can?" He continued to chuckle, but it slowly turned into laughter that was making me go into fear, which was making me wonder more and more of what was going on and on why Ayanami was reacting like this. "Face it; you're just a weak girl that can't stand up to anything by yourself. You're a weakling, a half-breed!" Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes as he said this.

"Y-You're not Ayanami! Who are you, and what have you done to Ayanami?!" That thing continued to laugh till it showed his true form, which caused me to be frozen in fear because it was Áed. He was smirking as I was starting to shiver in fear. Wh-What the…?! How did he…?! He laughed at my shock. "Surprised? Believe me, I'm more shock at the fact that you didn't notice that it was me." The color of my skin started to fade away at this point. How did I not notice that he was here and not Ayanami?! I slowly stood up and glared at him as I tried to remain calm. "As the heir to the throne and the princess of vampires, I demand you to-"

I screamed in pain as Áed pushed me against the wall without even touching me! I tried to stand up, but I couldn't do so. Ayanami, help me! He continued to laugh at this. "What to do, what to do. Should I drink you dry, or should I make you bear my child?" I slowly stood up and glared at him. I knew that I was still learning of how to control my abilities, but I don't have a choice but to use them. I made a pure fire ball, threw it at him, ran over the window, and jumped through it.

I landed on my feet, but I got injured from my leg. Damn it, I thought as I tried to stand up, but I screamed in pain as I felt the pain shot through my leg. I looked down to see that my right shin bone was broken. I cursed myself again as I heard Áed's laughter increase. This caused my fear to rise within me. I looked in front of me to see Áed. "This time, you won't run." I closed my eyes to prepare myself for his attack, but none came.

That's when I opened my eyes to see that Dracula was holding Áed up by his neck. "D-Dracula?!" He looked at me, and then back at him. "How dare you attack my granddaughter while I'm a guest to this household." I was confused at this because I didn't know how to feel about this. Why? It's because he, the king of all vampires, was protecting me! "Ayanami! Get Boadicea out of here." That's when the real Ayanami picked me up, and noticed the blood stains. "You even made her drink the lowest vampire's blood." I widened my eyes as the relief came over me. Why? It was because I thought that I drank Áed's blood, but I luckily thank god for.

Then Ayanami took me away as I shivered in fear of what he might be thinking of me. "Boadicea," I looked up at him with a slight fear, but he had an apologetic look in his eyes. "It's okay; I was caught in it too." I widened my eyes at this. How did he fall into that trap?! But I knew better than to ask this question. I could tell that it was the real Ayanami because of his scent and the aurora around him.

He carried me to his room, which caused me to go into shock because it didn't look like what I was expecting to be. He put me on his bed, and started to look at my wound. "You'll need the proper blood to heal this." He looked up at me, pulled out a danger, and start to cut his wrist. "N-No! D-Don't-"

But it was already too late. He had cut himself, and I was holding myself back of the urge to drink his blood that was coming out. I was shivering in the want as I covered my mouth to hide my fangs. "Boadicea, it's okay." I shook my head at this, and closed my eyes to try to calm myself down. "I-I can't… I know that I need blood, but I can't just drink it like as if I was born to do so!" That's when I caused a cold silence in the air, but then I felt Ayanami's hand on my shoulders. This caused me to look up at him, he moved my hands away from my mouth, and kissed me. Then he forced his own blood to go into my mouth. I gripped onto his shirt as he did this.

A couple of minutes later, he stopped and pulled back as I felt the remaining blood going down on one of the corners of my mouth. I was shivering less, but I could still taste his blood in my mouth. "Rest, Boadicea. Don't worry; I won't leave you anymore." I put my forehead against his chest when he said this. I was slightly calmed down by this, but I still felt the nervousness in me. "P-Promise?" I heard a chuckle at this which made me blush. "I promise, now rest." I nod at this, and he laid me down on the bed as I slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: The revealing of memories of Boadicea, but can she handle it?**

_ I opened my eyes to see that I was in the same environment that I keep waking up in. I stood up and looked around for mom and the man. "Hey guys! Where are you?!" I turned around a couple of times, but I couldn't find them. Fear start to take over me, which made me know that this wasn't a normal dream. I start to walk around to find my way through, but stopped when I saw the door again. I start to wonder if I should open the door because of my curiosity of wanting to know of what's behind the door. I decided to open the door, and start to approach the door. "Don't open the door…" I stopped midway, and looked around. Why? It's because it was a different voice, and yet I could tell that the person wanted to protect me in a strange way. "Don't open the door of secrets and lost memories!" I widened my eyes at this. D-Did it say lost memories and secrets?! "Wh-What?! But I need to know them!" There was a cold silence as the wind blew against me. "Do you really want to know, or do you want to know because of the fact that you're curious about the secrets?" I stared at the door as I heard this, to think it over, but then I shook my head at this. "Why am I listening to this when it's just a dream?" That's when I start to walk again, but the voice got louder when I did this. "Do you really want to know the reason of why you don't remember your birthday, and past that point?!" I was frozen in shock at this. "Well, do you?" I tried to think of why I wanted to know. Of course I wanted to know. It has been on my mind ever since I left Germany to with Miroku. That's when I start to walk again, which the voice stopped talking. I stopped when I was face to face with the door. "Here it goes!" And with that, I grabbed the door knob, and opened the door to see the real reason of why I was forced to forget these memories, and why they didn't want me to know of the secret. Tears were forming when I was this, but another memory came through. It was my mom's last moments of life. "N-No! Sh-She was-?!"_

I opened my eyes and start to scream. "Boadicea!" I felt Ayanami's firm arms wrapped around me as I shivered tremendously. "It's okay, Boadicea. It's just a dream." I shook my head at this and closed my eyes as I dug my head into his chest. "N-No i-it's not. I-It was more than a dream." I could feel him being confused about of what I said, so I slowly explained as I tried to stay calm. "I-In the dream… I saw the reason of why I was forced to forget everything on my birthday and past that point." I could feel tears wanting to come out as the images of mother's death flashed before my eyes again. I guess Ayanami felt me wanting to break down because I felt him starting to comb my hair with his hand, which it was his way of calming me down. I just hope that he didn't see that, I thought as I continue to cling onto him lightly. "What was the reason that they forced you to forget you to forget everything?" I clung onto him more when he said this. "B-Because Á-Áed attacked us on my ninth birthday." He sighed at this and held me closer to him. "Remember the promise that I made to you? That also means that I won't let anything like that happen again." I widened my eyes at this as more tears formed in my eyes. "B-But what if he-?!"

I stopped because he kissed me, which left me in a shock state. In a couple of seconds later, he pulled back and smiled lightly. "Are you forgetting that I was one of the strongest men in his army?" He chuckled lightly at this. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." I did a small nod at this and continued to lay my head on his chest as I listened to his faint heartbeat. My mind start to wonder as we quiet for a few minutes. I was used to this, but my mind went straight back to the images of my mom's death, which caused more tears to form within my eyes.

"Is there something else that's bothering you?" I didn't know if I should tell him about the memory of my mom's death, but I had a strong feeling that I shouldn't. "I-It's nothing." He sighed at this and rested his head on top of mine. "I know that something is bothering you, Boadicea." I lightly gripped onto his shirt when he said this. "You know if you hold it in, you'll end up more depressed then you already are."

"I'm not depressed." I knew that I wasn't because then I would be in the kitchen and eating about everything that was in there. Ayanami continued to sigh at this. I knew that he wanted to know and to tell him, but I wanted to figure this out before I jump into concussions. I stayed there for a few seconds, then I pushed him away from me, and sat up. I was still in a bit of shock of my dreams and what his room looked like, but I got over the room in a faster pace.

"I'm going to get change into new clothes." I got off the bed, and went to my room. I kept thinking about the dream and the images that were going through my mind. I tried to make sense of it, but nothing made sense to it. I could understand why Áed wanted to kill my mom and the reason he did that, but why did Dracula finish the job of doing that? I sighed at these thoughts, and went out of the room to see that Ayanami was waiting next to the door.

"Did you really just wait out here for me?" He gave me the usual expression on his face. "What? Do you think that I was going to leave you after what happened?" I sighed and went back to get into the room, with Ayanami following me close behind, and pulled out the family history book. "Who gave that to you?" I looked at him when he said this. "Blume gave me this; why do you ask?" I was getting the feeling that he didn't like me reading this for some strange reason. "No reason." I gave him a 'tell me or I'll force it out of you' look, which caused him to sigh. "It's because you were supposed to get that when you've become a queen to the vampires." I didn't know if I should be happy, or mad at the fact that Blume gave this to me early. I shrugged it off and looked back at the door. "Well, it's too late to give it back to her." That's when I opened it and start to look through it. I noticed that the words were in English, instead of that other language that I couldn't speak, which made me glad. I found a page of where it had mom's abilities, which caused me to read it but it left me in shock. "What the…?"

"What is it?" I looked at Ayanami, and then back at the book. "The book says that mom had the strongest abilities that an angel can have, but…"I stopped myself before I could tell him more on the subject because I knew that I had to figure it out on my own. I knew that I had to tell him, but it felt like I didn't have a choice, which made me sigh. "Promise me that you won't react like a crazy mad man when I tell you this." I wanted to make sure that he won't do anything that might be rash because I knew that I was going to throw a hissy fit if I heard this. "As long as you tell me." I took a deep breath, and slowly told him that I saw mom's last moments of life, and who killed her. He was slightly confused at this.

"So let me get this straight; Áed got close of killing her, but didn't. And Dracula finished the job for him?" I nod at this. "I'm confused at this too because of the way Dracula was acting with what I said about my parents." I looked at the book for a few minutes so I can regain myself control of my emotions. "I mean, I could understand of why Áed was killing her, but why would Dracula do that?" I was confused more and more just by thinking about this.

"How about we ask-"

"No! I-I mean, I know that I can't just jump to concussions, s-so I'm s-s-sort of investigating of why this happened." I could hear my voice breaking at some part when I said this. I guess Ayanami noticed this because he came over to me and hugged me. "It's okay, Boadicea. Just ask, everything will be okay." I sighed at this as I continue to try to not break down. "Easier said than done." He stayed quiet at this, which left me to think. "But kind of think of it, mother was already close to death when Dracula killed her…"

Then I thought about the necklace, and what mother said to never take it off. This caused me to get out of my room and look for Blume, which I found her in the kitchen. "Blume, where's the necklace that my mom gave me when I was forced to leave?" Blume looked at me in shock of this question, which confused me but I didn't show it. "It's where you got your sword, but-" I left at that point. I could hear Blume telling me to stop, but I didn't listen. Why? It's because I knew that there was a reason of why they took it away from me, which was causing a bad feeling within me. Plus, I wanted to know of why they took it away from me. I needed to know about of my past because it might have to deal with it.

I noticed that Ayanami stayed behind with Blume, which I didn't mind because I had I feeling that he'll try to stop me. I arrived at the door and it looked the same, but I noticed that it had darkness behind it. I took a deep breath, and put my hand away from it, which burned the seals on it. I covered my face when I felt the darkness trying to harm me. I have to go through it, no matter what! I thought this as I instantly grab a hold on the doorknob, and was frozen in fear. Why? It's because I was seeing the battle grounds of my mom's last battle, which was causing me to shiver in the same emotion as tears were forming in my eyes. No, no, no, no! I looked at my feet to see my mom's dead face on the ground. That's when I snap. I lost all control.

"NNNNOOOO!"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen: Boadicea was the what?!**

"Boadicea, Boadicea!" I could feel myself being surrounded by darkness as I was crying, and shivering in fear. I didn't want to see it. I never wanted to see it again. All I wanted to get was the necklace, not the memory of my mom's death before my eyes! "Boadicea, it's okay." I felt the familiar arms wrapped around me as I opened my eyes to see that I was being held by Ayanami, and the room was back to normal, which I was happy for. I was still shivering in fear, for what I saw. Blume went in, grabbed the necklace, came back, and showed it to me. "Is this what you were looking for?" I gave her a slight nod at this, reached out for it, grabbed it, and held it close to my chest. I didn't know why, but I start to calm down a bit because I knew that I had the necklace nearby me now.

Ayanamai help me up and start to lead me to the living room because Blume said that Miroku and Dracula wanted to talk to me about something. I just hope that he doesn't hear about what's been going on; the only reason I was think about this was because of the face that I was going nut from these memories, which was making me starting to think that if it was a real good idea to open that door from my dream. "Boadicea," I didn't respond to this because I knew that I'll go into a crying fit if I do so, but he kept calling out to me. "Wh-What is it?" I stopped walking when I said this. I didn't want to go to the living room at this state. I wanted to go to my room and calm myself down, but I knew that I didn't have a choice in the matter. My thoughts were disrupted by Ayanami's arms wrapped around me. "We don't have to go to the living room if you don't want to." I shook my head at this. "I have to go, no matter what." And with that, I continued to walk to the living room as I tried my best to calm myself down in a faster pace. I arrived at the place, with Ayanami behind me, and I looked up to see that Dracula's expression, but Miroku's expression in the other hand…

"Boadicea, are you okay?" I could tell that he was worried for my state of mind, but I had a feeling that he was going to be pissed at me for what I did. He was about to walk toward me, but Dracula stopped him before he could get any closer. "You saw you memories, didn't you?" I gave a slight nod at this question, which caused Miroku's face expression to change greatly. "Wh-What…?! But why Boadicea?!" I looked down at my feel as he said this. I didn't want to answer this, but I knew why I did this. I was too wrapped up in the shock to even answer it even if I wanted to. I just wanted to hide from everyone that I hold dear, so that I won't cause any more harm like I did with mom. I could hear footsteps walking towards me and then felt a hand on my shoulder, which caused me to look up to see Dracula with a serious with a mix of sadness expression on his face.

"It's okay. I knew that you'll have to find out one way or another. I start to calm down at this, but it went away when I heard Miroku's voice again. "Boadicea, wh-why would you do this? You weren't supposed to remember this till you were ready for them!" I continued to look at the ground when he said this. I didn't want to look at him because I could feel that hatred in his gaze at me. "Now look at the state that you're in! You practically-" That when I heard him stop talking, which caused me to look at Ayanami holding his arm to his back. It looked like that he was going to break it. "A-Ayanami!" I could tell that he was pissed at this point because his eyes were in the shade of bright red and his face expression, which was causing me to go into fear. "Ayanami, let him go." He stayed there for a few seconds and then let him go, but he was glaring at him when he did this. "Miroku, you know that we can't erase her memories anymore." My eyes widened at this statement. S-So they were the ones that…! Miroku looked at me, sighed, and then looked at Dracula. "Then what do you suppose we do?" I took a step back as I could feel the air getting tense. Dracula looked at me, and then back at Miroku. "That we should help her through it." That's when Miroku snapped.

"And how do you suppose we do that? After all, there's a demon king after her, and mind you he's been after her for years! And the fact that your God damn son was the part of the reason of why her mother, my beloved sister, is dead!" This caused me to be frozen in shock as tears formed within my eyes. "Th-That has to be a lie!" I whispered to myself, but I finally spoke up. "Th-That's a lie!" Miroku was shock at this. "I might not know of who father is, or how he acted, but I know that he'll never hurt mom! He loved her! So don't you dare taint his name!" He stayed quiet for a few seconds, and then looked at me with anger. "You're right, but then should I be blaming you or Dracula for your mother's death?" This brought me into more shock when he said this. "Wh-What?!" He glared at me when I said this. "You heard me! Your mother was a pure angel, but once she gave birth to you, she start to slowly die as her abilities became useless!" I was shivering in shock. I couldn't handle this. Why was he saying that?! "You can handle the darkness because you were born with it, but your mother was dying because of the darkness that entered in her. How? It's because of you!" I could feel myself starting to break down again as the flashes of mom's last moments flashed before my eyes. Dracula glared at him, and said to me in a fatherly tone, "calm down." I couldn't handle it anymore, so I ran out with tears forming and rolling in my eyes. I thought mother died because Dracula was ending her suffering, but she was slowly dying because of me?!

As soon as I arrived at my room, I slammed the door shut, slid down to the floor, and start to cry as I kept saying that I was sorry for what I did to mom. I was shivering when I did this. The reason I was doing this because of what I heard about the death. I wanted to just hide from everyone that I hold dear because of I felt like I was causing them damage if I be near them, but then there was a knock on the door.

"Boadicea, it's me." I opened my eyes and slowly stopped myself as I heard Ayanami's voice. "Can you open the door?" I could feel more tears rolling down my cheeks. I didn't know how long I stayed in this position, but I stood up, and opened the door as I shivering in fear. Once I fully opened the door, Ayanami went in, closed the door, and hugged me as I start to break down again. Everything that I was holding within myself was slowly coming out, and yet Ayanami was there, holding me while telling me that everything was going to okay, and fine. I slowly start to calm down as Ayanami was combing my hair, which was helping me a bit.

"I know that you think that it's all coming down, but everything is going to be okay." I lightly gripped onto his shirt when he said this. "H-How when I'm part of the reason of why mom is dead?" He sighed at this, and put his head on top of mine. "I know how you feel. I was the same way when I found out that I was killing my mom, who was a vampire, by being pure." I continued to grip onto his shirt. "But over the years, I've realized that it is neither of my father's or I that were the blame. It's just a part of life they knew that was going to happen sooner or later." I dug my face against his chest when he said this. "B-But why? Why would they do that when they know that they'll hurt their kids with this?" He sighed at this. "Sometimes, people don't think things through."

I stayed there for a few minutes, but then I pushed him away a bit so that I could wipe my tears. "Do you want to be alone for a bit?" I shook my head at this. "I-I just don't know…" He hugged me again when I said this. "It's okay. I know you can get through this." Easy for you to say, I thought this as I gave him a slight nod. I slowly start to get sleepy, and fell asleep. Why? It's because I usually get like this when I cried a lot.

_ I could feel the wind blowing across my face, which caused me to open my eyes to see that I was in the same flower field, but it was alive and colorful this time. I sat up, and start to look around to make sure that this dream won't turn into a nightmare. "M-Mom?" I stood up and continued to look around. "Boadicea…" I stopped looking and looked at the location of where I heard that it was coming from. Why? It's because I instantly recognized that it was mom's voice calling out to me. "M-Mom, where are you?" I slowly start to follow the voice as I could feel my body wanting to break down, but I continued to follow it. I stopped when I saw mom and the man with her, which cause tears to form within my eyes. "What's wrong, Boadicea?" I looked down at the ground when I heard this because I could still remember Miroku's words at me that were filled with hatred and anger towards me. I wanted to say that I was sorry, but I was frozen in so many emotions that I couldn't say anything at this point. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, which caused me to look up to see mom. "It okay. It wasn't your fault." That's when I instantly hugged her and start to cry my heart out. I start to say that I was sorry multiple times. All I wanted was to know of things that I thought that it'll never hurt me in anyway shape of form. I was starting to wonder of the real reason for me here, and why do I have to go through this. Mother kept hugging me through this and said, "it wasn't your fault, Boadicea. You know that everything has a purpose. You were born to protect the world from demons that want to control the world, every race, and even you. I know yout think that you can't handle it and also think that the world is going to end, but you'll get through this. I know that you're a strong girl. No matter what people will say about you, you'll go through it."_

I woke up with the sunlight hitting my face as I could feel tear stains on my cheeks. I wanted to stay in the bed all day, and not leave the room. I closed my eyes to think about my memories and my dream, and then opened them again to realize of what mom meant about me. I sat up and looked at the mirror. I knew that I couldn't be a weak girl anymore. I had be become stronger, but the problem was that I don't know where to start. I mean, I could start from my abilities, but they were connected to my emotions. That meant that I have to either get myself together, or just disappear from the world that wants me so that I could get stronger. I took a deep breath as I slowly chose my choice. "Forgive me, everyone…"


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen: The attack that made Boadicea snap.**

"I'm back home, mom." I looked out of the window of the plane when I said this. I guess I should explain of why I was in a plane at this point. I'm now in Germany. Why? It's because I left, secretly, to here because I knew that I needed to get stronger. I know that it's a crowd's way out, but it was the only thing that I could think of. I knew that Ayanami and everyone else were looking for me at this point, but as for Miroku. I don't know, but I'm scared of him, which adds another person that I should be scared of. I sighed at these thought as I got my luggage, and start to get off the plane.

"Ms. Baris?" I instantly froze in fear when I heard this because of the fact that no one knew me in this country. I looked to my side to see a man with black hair with red eyes. "U-Um, yes? Who are you, and how do you know my name?" He smiled lightly at this, which made me tense up a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Bradán; I'm a servant from your mother side of the family." I was still getting uneasy about this. I mean, I knew that mother had servants, but I never met him. I knew all the servants, and yet I didn't know him. But I guess I have to go along with this because I knew that I had no one else in this country. "Um, okay? But can you stop calling me that? I go by my first name, Boadicea." He gave me a nod at this and picked up my things, which caused me to stop him. "S-Sorry, but I'm used to of doing things on my own." He continued to smile and said. "Okay, then I'll lead the way to your mansion." I was confused by this statement. M-My mansion? Since when did my childhood home become mine? I slowly start to follow him as I made sure that I was holding my cell phone and it was on speed dial on the country's police station.

He soon led me to the limbo, and start to head to the destination of my home. I noticed that the surroundings of the country had changed over the years ever since I was forced to leave. Then I remembered the necklaces, which caused me to look through my bag, pulled out my necklaces, and start to look at them for a few seconds. I somehow knew that I had to bring these with me because of the fact that Blume said that they had something within them, but she couldn't figure out of what it was. I took off the pendent that Ayanami gave me, put it on mother's necklace, put it on me, and hid it under my clothes. I could feel the tears wanting to come out, but I blinked them back in. I mustn't cry, I thought as I continued to look out of the window that was tinted window. I need to get stronger; no matter what, I have to get stonger.

"Are you okay, Boadicea? You look sad." I looked at him and gave him a slight nod. "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked back at the window as he sighed at what I said. "Are you sure? You know that I'm here if you want to talk." I stayed quiet after this because I knew that I couldn't tell him of what has been happening to me. Plus, I couldn't tell if he was an angel or a demon. "It's a long story." He, luckily, stopped asking this, and paid his attention to the road.

We soon arrived at the mansion, which brought me into shock because it looked the same as the last time I saw it. It was like I never left home at all. "We made sure that everything was fine, and running smoothly, and there were no problems when you arrived." I looked at him in confusion when he said this. "What do you mean by 'we?'" He widened his eyes at this and said, "oh, I mean that the workers, your mother, and I knew that you were going to return home, so we repaired it." I sighed at this, and turned my back at him. I guess mom talked to someone before she died, I thought as I walked over to the door. I was about to touch the doorknob, but stopped when images of my childhood ran through my eyes. This caused me to hold my head in slight pain. He continued to repeat the same question that he asked in the car. "Y-Yeah, it's just a headache." He put his hand on my shoulder, which caused me to push it off.

I opened the door, walked in, and start to look around the main room. "If there are any problems just call me, and I'll be on my way to solve them." And with that, he left. This made me glad that he left because I was able to do something, without someone watching over me, for once. I went to mom's chambers to find out that the door was locked. "What the…?" I continued to try to open it because I need to get into the room. Why? It's because I knew that it had something that I need to look for. Then I thought of how I could open the door, which was to use my vampire abilities to get in. I knew that if I use this that I'll have to drink blood, but I didn't care for it. I closed my eyes, awakened my vampire side a bit, and finally opened the door.

Once I opened it, I was frozen in shock because the surroundings changed from the normal mansion to the ruins of it. "Wh-What the…?" I looked down at my feet to see that I was stepping on an old picture of mom and I. I picked it up and looked at it for a few seconds as tears start to form in my eyes. I frozed in fear as I heard a dark laughter filling the air; I turned around to see Bradán again. I was shivering in fear at this point because the aurora around him felt different. "So, _**princess**_, how does it feel to be back home, and back into my arms once again?!" I widened my eyes as I instantly recognized the voice, which caused me to take a step back. "H-How do you know that I would be coming here?!" He continued to laugh at this as he turned into his true self. "It's because of the fact that you're so predictable. I can read your emotions just by looking at your face, and can tell every move that you're going to make." I gulped when he said this. "Plus, I heard from a little birdy that you wanted to become stronger." He smirked, and held out his hand towards me as he said this. "So take my hand, and I'll make you who you really want to be." I shook my head at this, which caused anger to rise within him. "Why won't you? Don't you see that I would protect you and make sure that no one will hurt you if you join me? So, why won't you join me?" I glared at him when he said this. "As if! You tried to kill my mom and almost try to kill me!" His anger rose within him when I said this to him. "You even try in every way to break me down, use me, and make sure that I won't face you!" That's when I remembered that I was holding my sword in my bag, but it was hidden as a small dagger. How did I do that? I looked up the spell to do that, which worked. "Then I'll make you realize that I'm the perfect match for you!" That's when he charged at me, so I turned around, jumped off the edge of the room, which I landed on my stomach, stood up, and start to run away from him and into the forest.

As soon as I entered the forest, I start to look through my bag to get out my dagger so that I can turn it to a sword. "Come on, come one! Where is that damn sword!?" I screamed at myself as I was starting to get nervous. Why? It's because I knew that I couldn't call out for anyone else anymore for help. I luckily found it, pulled it out, and turned it into the sword that I grew to cherish. Sadly, I didn't make it in time because Áed slashed my back as I screamed in pain. I fell on my knees and hands, but I made sure that I was still holding onto my sword. I slowly stood up, and got into my fighting stance. I widened my eyes at the sight I was seeing because he was already licking the blood that was on his fingers. Th-That's bad! I took a couple of steps back as I thought this. He must have noticed at my reaction because he smirked, and took a step forward.

"What's wrong? Why are you scared?" I gripped onto the hilt of the sword as he said this. Boadicea, I widened my eyes as I heard this voice in my mind. Why? It's because it was my mom's voice. He only drank a couple of drops of blood, which only makes him stronger for only thirty seconds. So make it fast. I nod at this, and glared at him. "Why should I when you just drank my blood? Doesn't that mean that you're weak?" He glared at me when I said this. "Oh, really? Then I'll show you my true power!" That's when he transformed into his demon form, which made me go into fear. His skin color was red along with his eyes, had the same color of hair but it was up to his back, and yet he still hand a human figure. I continued to grip onto the hilt to make sure that I don't show any fear to him, but he noticed because he laughed, which sent a cold chill down my spine. N-No, I shook my head at this, this is no time to show fear. That's when I put white flames around the blade when I thought this.

Then I charged at him and start to attack him, but he kept dodging my attacks, which was humoring him. "What's wrong? Come on, _**princess**_, fight me with all your might!" I tried to block out the emotion of anger, but it didn't work because my attacks were getting stronger with each hit. I knew that this was bad because it meant that I'll be awaken my vampire side, but I noticed that I was injuring him. Sadly, I was preoccupied by this because he stabbed me in the stomach, which made me frozen in shock. He smirked at this, pulled out his arm, and kicked me to a tree. I screamed in pain during this as I could feel the blood coming out. I put my hand over it, and looked at it to see that my blood was on my fingertips. I was shivering in fear because I knew that I'll need blood to heal this. Then, I slowly got up, with the support of my sword, and glared at him.

"Y-You want to fight? Then I'll give you a fight!" That's when I sprout out my wings, which caused pain on my back but I didn't show it, and made my sword be surrounded by flames again. This made my angel abilities get stronger, which I'm guessing that Áed noticed because his eyes widened a bit. I flew up in the air, threw the sword at him, which it turned into an arrow, and it stabbed him through the chest. He screamed in pain as he tried to take it out, but I flew down there and dug it in even more and twisted it. "You'll pay for what you have done to my family!" I pulled it out as I saw the blood gushing out and it landed on my face.

This caused me to have flashes of images of my 9th birthday in front of my eyes as tears formed within them. I start to shiver at this. "Wh-What the…?" I felt something wet on the palms of my hands, which caused me to look at it to see blood on it. I screamed in fear, dropped the sword, and shivered more. Wh-What have I done? Wh-What just happened? Why can't I remember anything?! These questions were going through my mind as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I was interrupted by my thoughts by Áed grabbing my hair, pulled it up to make me look up at the starry night sky, and put the blade against my neck. "Now, I'll say this again. Come with me, or else." I could hear the anger on his voice when he said this. I was shivering in fear as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Wh-Why? Why would I go with you when I never met you?" I heard him chuckling when I asked him this. "Because of your blood, and the fact that you're supposed to bear me a child." I gripped my hands into fist when he said this. "And since when did I say that it was okay for you to do that?!"

That's when I sprout out my wings out again, which made him let go of me, and flew away from him. I was letting my angel side out, but I still had control of my actions. "You might be the demon king, but there's one things that you don't know about me." That's when I flicked my hand to make my sword come to me, and I grabbed it in an instant. "Is that I'm the princess of the vampires, and I'll never back down from the man that destroyed my life!" And with that, I attacked him with a slash attack called: assault cut, and it was going straight to his arm. He dodged in an instant, and attacked me back with his dark abilities, but I block it with some trouble. He noticed this, and start to laugh at this. "Face it! You're weak compared to me!" I start to feel dread within me, but I tried to block it out. "You might be the princess of vampires, but you are the weakest out of all of them! Plus, you were the one that cause your mom and father's death!" I gripped onto my sword, with tears in my eyes, as he said this. Plus, to make it even worse, my vampire side and anger was starting to take control of me. "You destroyed my life!" That's when my vision went red, and start to charge at him. But I stopped when I bumped into a barrier, which was stopping me from attacking him. "Wh-What the…?!"

"We found her!"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen: Rest in peace, my dear uncle…**

"We found her!" I looked down to see that it was Ayanami with Miroku, which brought me into shock. H-How did they find me in a place like this?! This thought crossed my mind as my grip on my sword tightened. I could hear Áed growling at them, which caused me to lok at him. That's when he tried to attack them, but I attacked him with the same attack. Sadly, the attack back fired and went straight at me. I was frozen in shock as this was happening. That's when I felt something grabbing me on my waist, pulled back to the ground by Ayanami, and then Miroku start to attack Áed with everything he got, which shocked me.

"You really think that you can defeat me, Miroku?" He had bright red eyes, and looked like he was in anger when Áed said this. "Touch her, and I'll make sure that you'll regret the day that you came into her life!" And with that, he start to attack him with so much emotion. I didn't know whether to try to stop them, or join in. But then I remembered about my injures. No! I shook my head at these thought crossed my mind. I slowly stood up, with the help of Ayanami, took a deep breath, and tried to run over to them, but Ayanami stopped me before I could even a step towards it.

"Boadicea! Don't!" I continue to shake my head at this, and tried to take a step forward. "Miroku, stop it! You'll get yourself killed!" He didn't hear this and continued to fight with him, which caused me to scream even more as I tried to pull myself towards the battle grounds. "Miroku! Miroku! UNCLE PLEASE STOP IT!" That's when I made a mistake to say that because he stopped and looked at me in shock. Then, Áed stabbed him in the lower chest area, twist the blade, and took it with a hint of joy in his eyes like as this was a game for him. This brought me into shock and everything seemed to slow down for me as tears rolled down my cheeks. I could see that Áed was laughing at this, but there was no sound to it. I got of Ayanami's grip, and start running towards Miroku. I could feel my wounds screaming for me to stop, but I didn't care for it. "That's what you get for not coming with me, Boadicea!" I could feel him disappearing when he said this.

As soon as I was around him, I fell on my knees, and start to stop the bleeding as I tried to keep him awake. "Uncle, come on uncle! Stay awake! Please!" Tears were still rolling down my cheeks as I said this. His blood was soaking through the edge of my skirt and the front part of my socks which was making me worried that I wasn't stopping the blood flow right. But then, I felt a semi-warm hand on mine, which caused me to look at it to see that it was Miroku's. I looked up to him to see that he had sadness in his eyes. "U-Uncle?" That's when he start to smile a bit, but then start to cough up blood.

"Y-You finally called me uncle." He chuckled at this, but then he start the coughing session again. "S-Save it for later. I'll get you to a place th-that'll get you healed." His expression when to sorrow as I said this. I continued to ramble on about him getting better, so that I can believe that he'll live with these injures that he had. But then he start to grip tighter on my hand, which caused me to stop. "Boadicea, I-I'm sorry for what I said earlier." More tears start to form in my eyes as I said this.

"P-Please… Forgive me…" That's when his hand lost its grip on my mine, let go of it but I was still holding onto it, and he closed his eyes. "U-Uncle?" I shook him a bit, but he didn't respond to this, which cause fear to rise within me. "Uncle! Uncle, please! Wake up!" I continued to shake him, but he didn't respond to this at all. More tears were forming as the fear continued to rise within me. Then, within a few seconds, Ayanami grabbed my shoulder, which caused me to stop and look at him to see that he was shaking his head. This made a confirm in my mind that he was dead, which caused me to widened my eyes. I looked back at Miroku to see that he look like that he was in peace. I could feel that my heart was breaking into pieces, which I was starting to go into a crying fit. I didn't want this! I didn't want anyone to die because of me! First it was my parents, and now it's Miroku?! The man that cared for me for nine years is now dead because of me! I just wanted to get stronger so that I could protect myself, and the people that I cared about. I didn't want to kill them.

I didn't know how long we stayed in that location, but we left. I was still in shock, so I don't remember how we left. I just remembered that we arrived at a hotel, which the manger was worried about meme because I was covered in blood and looked like that I was in shock. Ayanami, luckily, calmed him down, and told him a white lie. I slowly start to follow him to the room that he was staying at as I could feel my tears rolling down my cheeks. I was wrapped around by his jacket, and I could smell my blood, along with Miroku's blood, on my skin and clothes. My hair was clinging onto my skin like as if I was in the rain, which I don't remember that it rained at all. We entered the room, which cause more tears to form in my eyes. Why? It's because there was Miroku's weapons next to a brief case that was filled with his clothes.

"C-Can't I take a shower?" My voice was trembling, softer, and timid. I guess it was expected because of what I went through and saw. "Yeah, you want me to leave some clothes in the sink?" I gave a slight nod at this as I continued to look at the ground. As soon as he left, I went straight towards the restroom as I tried to take a calm shower. But the images of Miroku's dying face was still going through my mind, which was making me cry. I shook my head, to make me stop, and start to wash off the dried blood off me.

I soon came out to see that there was a tank tome with some torn blue jeans, which I changed into them and start to dry my hair with the towel. Once I pulled it away from me, I could see the red stains on it, which made my throat swell and wanting to break down again. I shook my head at this, took a deep breath, and washed my face. I always did do this when I knew that I was going to cry, and it always worked, but this time was different. I soon as I stopped this, I saw that there were small tears already rolling down my cheeks. No, I wiped my tears at this, I have to be strong. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Boadicea, can I come in?" I stayed quiet for a few seconds, and opened the door. I looked at the ground when I did this. "Come on, you need blood." That's when I saw a bag of blood in front of me. "I-I don't need this." I tried to keep my voice calm, but I couldn't. My voice was breaking a bit. Then I saw the bad disappear, and felt him hugging me tightly. "It's okay Boadicea. Show your emotions." I could feel my heart breaking into more pieces when he said this, which made me start to cry.

I didn't know how long I was crying, but it seemed like I was doing this for hours. Luckily, I stopped myself, and pushed him back so that I can wipe my tears. "Boadicea, you have to drink." I shook my head at this. "I-I don't want to… It hurts." I could feel his grip tighten when I said this. I know it does, but you have to so that you can heal your wounds." I bit my lip when he said this. I didn't want to drink. I just wanted to rot. "C-Can I just heal like a normal human does?"

"I'm sorry Boadicea, but you can't. Why won't you drink?" That when I stayed quiet when he said this as I remembered why. "It's because I know I'm just a normal girl that has nothing to do with this, and yet everyone is dying because of me." That's when there was a cold silence in the air. There was a reason I thought of this. It was because I knew that I wasn't anything special about me. I had no special bringing, and that no one treated me different. He sighed at this.

I was in deep thought, but brought back into reality when I smelled his blood in the air, which caused me to cover my mouth and shiver in want. I looked up to see that he was bleeding from his neck as my shivering got worse. "Boadicea, drink." That's when I took a step towards him, stood on my toes, and start to drink off the blood as my vision was in the tint of red. I was griping onto his shirt lightly as he was holding me.

A couple of minute later, I start to feel that my wounds were gone and fully head, but my energy was gone. That's when Ayanami picked me up, and put me on his bed. He was about to leave, but I stopped him by grabbing onto his sleeve. He looked back at me, and turned around. "You want me to stay with you?" I gave a slight nod as I blushed a bit. "I-I don't want to be alone again." His eyes went into sorrow when I said this. Then he picked me up again, went to the couch, and sat on it. "Go ahead, sleep." I could feel my body relaxing when he said this. "B-But what about you?" That's when he held me closer to him and said, "it's okay. I'll be fine." I gave him a slight nod and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen: How dad died, and the start of the true battle.**

It has been a month since that incident happened, and I was still in a bit of a depression state. I tried to keep my mind busy with other things, so that I don't think about Miroku, but I keep on thinking about it. Plus it doesn't help it that I was back home because Miroku's stuff was still there and about. I guess everyone heard about what happened in Germany because they were trying to make me feel better, which it didn't work most of the time. I tried to remain clam most of the time, but I still end up silently crying. I kept myself in the room so that no one will see me at this state, but I come out at times when I need to eat and drink something.

"Boadicea," I looked at the door silently as I heard Dracula's voice through the door. "Open the door. We need to talk about something." I continued to stare at the door for a few seconds as I tried to think if I should say yes or no to it. Then I made the choice to go with it as I walked up to the door, made sure that my cheeks didn't have any stains from my tears, and opened the door to see him. "Y-Yes, is there something wrong?" I could feel anger around him, which was making me go into fear a bit. Then, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of my room, which I tried to stop him but it only made his grip tighten even more.

He stopped when we were at the training room; then he let go of my wrist, and turned around to look at me with a serious look on his face. "You have to continue to train. You can't just mope around in one location while you're getting weaker and he's getting stronger." I continued to look down in fear of angering him even more than what I already have. "B-But I-I can't… I-I just- Ah!"

I fell on the ground, and held my cheek, where I was slapped, as I shivered in fear. I could feel someone running over to me, but I didn't know who it was. "Boadicea, you are the princess of vampires. You have to expect death within the people that you care about. If you don't want them dead then I suggest that you have to train." Tears were forming in my eyes as he said this.

"Dracula!" That's when I heard footsteps running over to me, and he put his hands on my shoulder. "You know you can't just force her to do anything at this point!" I knew that it was Teito at this point, which calmed me down a bit. "You seem to forget Teito that I've been in battles longer than both of you. I know from every right and turn with each enemies attack. Each enemy has a signature more, attack, and the way they fight. You have to get stronger and wiser to get through these movements." I gripped my hands into fist when he said this.

"I-I know that…" That's when there was a cold silence in the air. "I-I know that! I-It's just that I looked at Miroku as a father figure. I-I just can't continue to fight with Áed and not remember what he did to him!" I could feel my tears forming in my eyes again as they rolled down my cheeks. I knew that I shouldn't be crying, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want this. I wanted people to live and not get hurt or die because of me. I wanted to get out of there, but my body won't listen to me at the moment.

"Teito, can you leave us be?" I start to tense up as Dracula said this. I didn't want him to leave, but he did. Then he kneeled down to my level, and looked at me with a sorrow expression on his face. "I know what you're feeling right now, but you'll get weaker if you keep on doing this. You have to fight against it, even if it means to get over things that hurt you." I was in a bit of shock because of it. How so? It's because I thought that Dracula was a ruthless man and didn't care for other people, other than himself, and yet he was giving me advice to me so that I could get through this. I looked at him for a few seconds to see if he was going to snap at me again, and he didn't. "Th-Then why did you slap me? Why were you acting like as if you were mad at me?" More tears were forming within my eyes as I said this. "It's because I want you to fight it, and don't want you to end up like how my son died." I widened my eyes when he said this. L-Like dad? What did he mean by that? I was about to ask him more about it, but he stood up and walked away. Before he was out of the room, he said, "please fight against it, Boadicea."

It has been three months since then, and I tried to keep myself busy out of my room. But I ended up exploring my vampire side, which I think it wasn't the best idea because of the fact that I have to fight with a demon and not an angel. Luckily, I didn't explore in it that much because I only learned about how to control my telekinesis better. I guess Dracula helped me get over Miroku's death a bit, but I was still confused on what he meant about my dad. I tried to do research on what happened to him, but I keep on hitting a dead end, which was giving me a headache.

"Ugh! How am I supposed to use this when I can't even concentrate or get the answer on what I want?" That's when I punched the wall, which I guess made a sound on the other side to the wall because Teito came in with a worried expression. "Hey, you're okay?" I sighed at this and gave him a nod. "Yeah, just getting frustrated about what I'm researching about." He was confused about what I meant, so I start to explain about the fact that Dracula said that I can't end up like dad.

"Hm, that is weird, even for him." I gave him another nod, and looked at my knuckles to see that there was it was bleeding a bit. I guess that I have to worry about this later. I looked at him and said, "can you help me? I mean, I can't get anywhere on my research about what he meant." Teito looked at me in disbelief when I said this. "Really? It's kind of oblivious of what he meant by that." I was getting more confused when he said this. I gave him another nod, which caused him to sigh. "He meant by you going into vampire rage when you're fighting with Áed." I widened my eyes, in shock, at this "Wh-What do you mean by that?" He looked at me in sorrow and looked like as if he was remembering something that happened in the past.

"Dad went into complete madness when he heard that your mom died and couldn't find you. It was like as if he changed into a new person. He wanted to find you so that Áed wouldn't do antying that you don't want to do, but he died because he went into vampire rage." I was confused when he said the last part. "Vampire rage? Do you mean like how the Hulk gets pissed off?" He glared at me when I said this. "Hey, I'm just trying to figure out on what this vampire rage it, not making fun of it." He knew that I was telling the truth, so he gave me a nod.

"Vampire rage is almost like you seeing red, and you can't control yourself. In other words, you snap but never get back to yourself." That made me realize of why Dracula meant now. He wanted to make sure that I can live through this battle and make it out alive. I guess Dracula does have a nice side to him after all. But there was still one more thing that I needed to do.

I left when I remembered that Ayanami said that he'll be in the study if I need him for something, which I made a bee line for. I soon arrived at the study room, and knocked on the archway. "Ayanami? Can we talk for a few?" He looked up from his stacks of papers, which I was questioning of what it was, and gave me a nod. This caused me to walk in and go next to him. "What are you looking for?" "Just doing a job that I got when you were still grieving, but," he looked up at me. "What do you want?"

I hid my left hand, but I could already smell my blood in the air a bit. "I need to figure out a way to- Hey!" That's when he grabbed my left arm, pulled it in front of me, and looked at my hand. "I knew that I smelled blood in the air. How did you injure yourself?" I tried to pull it away from his grip, but there was no luck of doing, so I stopped. "I-I punched a wall because I was getting frustrated about my thoughts. Can you let go now?" He continued to look at it, but then he let go. Well, at least I got out of the ' you need blood to heal these' ordeal. "Okay, continue on what you were saying." I sighed at this and shook my head.

"I need to figure out on how to get stronger so that I can kill Áed and get this over with." He looked at me with a serious look on his face. "Do you really want to kill him, or do you want to kill him because-" That's when I slammed my hand on his desk. "I need to kill him because he had already killed three people that were my family members. If he continues with this then he might branch out and kill others that are innocent." He stayed quiet for a few seconds and smiled a bit. "Now that's the Boadicea that I grew up with."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen: Preparing to… Relax?**

I started to train when school usually starts, which I didn't mind because I had something to do during this time. Plus, it was the first day of training. I couldn't wait to kick Áed's ass, but Dracula was doing the training session slow, which was bugging me. How so? It's because it was the process of training. First it was to see what are my weaknesses, my strengths, my limits, and if I'm able to control my vampire and angel side better. I didn't mind it at first, but I was getting irritated because of the fact that I thought that there was faster way to get stronger. Sadly, I didn't know that there wasn't.

"Okay, attack again child." That's when I made another ball of light and threw it at Dracula, but then he stopped it, turned it into a ball of darkness, and threw it back at me. Sadly, it was bigger than what I made and I couldn't dodge it easily, so I made my wings cover myself as I bit my lips. Once the attack was finished, I moved my wings out of my way, to show myself, and panted a bit. My body was sore, and covered in dirt. I've been training for three hours, and there was still no progress of me getting stronger. "Boadicea, let's call it a day and-" I interrupted him by saying, "no," and pulled out my sword and got into a fighting position. "I-I have to train, s-so that I can get better at fighting!" I could feel my legs getting weaker with every second that was passing. "Boadicea, you have to rest. You're at your weakest point, and remember we're only seeing what your weaknesses are." That's when he walked up to me, and forced me to put my sword down. "B-But I-I need to get stronger…" He sighed at this, and put his hand on my shoulder. This caused me to turn back into my normal form, and put my weight on my sword. "It takes time in order for that to happen. For now, rest in your room." I sighed at this, gave him a slight nod, and start to head towards my room. Ayanami helped me get to it though because I was leaning on the wall through it all.

We soon arrived at my room, and he sat me down on my bed. "You really don't have to push yourself that yourself that much you know." I shook my head at this, and sighed a bit. "I know, but I need to so that I can fight better and won't get injured." He sighed as well. "Look, I know you just want to kill him, but isn't this a bit too far? I mean, you're going to be very weak if you're going to keep it up at this rate." I listened to him when he said this. I knew that he was right, but something was telling that I had to do this. I gave him a slight nod after thinking this through. "Okay, I'll take it slow. Just tell me when to stop when it looks like that I'm taking it too far." He gave me a nod at this and said, "that's good. Now, just relax for the rest of the day, okay?" Easier said than done, I thought this as he left my room.

I start to draw on my journal, which I was always ending up crumbling it up and throwing the drawing at the wall. I thought of a way to hone in on my angel side; I remembered that I did it once but it only happened when I needed it the most. I was able to sprout out my wing, without hurting me, but I wasn't able to bring out my angel side. I stopped for a moment when I realized something, which was that I was able to do that when I knew that I couldn't defeat Áed on my own. I was able to injure him when I was able to when I was in my angel form, and sprout my wings out with ease. I sighed at these thoughts, and stopped drawing. Then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Boadicea, can we come in?" I looked at the door when I heard Blume's voice come through the door. I was confused of what she meant by 'we,' but I sighed at this and put my legs off the bed. "Yeah, you can come in." That's when she entered the room with Labrador and a couple of herbs. "We brought some herbs to-" I interrupted them by saying, "I don't need them." They stayed quiet when I said this, but then Labrador start to speak. "But, Boadicea-sama, you need them in order to loosen the tension on your muscles." I looked at him as I tried to think. I didn't know whether to agree to this or not because I knew that I'll be fine by just relaxing on my own, but then again… I have to train again tomorrow. I gave them a nod and said, "I guess." They smiled at this, and Blume immediately rubbed cream on the sore parts of my muscles. Labrador gave me an herbal tea to help me relax. "Did you really have to do this? I-I mean, it's nice and all, but isn't this too much?" Blume looked at him for a few seconds and he said, "Yes, it's for your muscles. Besides, you need these in order to get ready for tomorrow." I was always confused of what he meant, but he actually made sense. Soon he left, and I feel into a deep sleep.

I continued to train for the past months, and I was slowly getting stronger with each training session. Ayanami had stopped me for a few times because of the fact that I was close to pass out from having no energy. I didn't mind it, but I could feel my angel side starting to awaken more by each day. I was happy about this at first, but I realized one thing. It's almost Halloween, which was the day that demons like to come out the most. Ayanami wanted me to take a break from training for some strange reason.

"Come on, Boadicea. You need to get ready." I groaned at this as I covered my head with my blanket. I didn't want to get up because I was still a bit sore from training every day. "Can't I just stay in bed?" I heard Blume sigh at this, and pulled the blanket away from me. "No, you need to get ready because Ayanami is taking you somewhere." I looked at her with a sleepy look, not completely there. "Where is he taking me?" She smiled at this and put her finger on her lips. "Sorry, can't tell. All I can tell you is that he might take you to a place that you might like." I was confused at this because I knew that there were a lot of places that I like to go to. I sighed at this and sat up. "Fine, I guess I'll get ready."

"He said that you need to pack your clothes, and other items that you might need." I blinked a couple of times as I realize at what she said. "What?! Why am I going somewhere?" She laughed at this lightly and shrugged her shoulders. "Ask him. In the meantime, I'll help you pack your clothes." I gave her a nod and start to pick out some clothes that I wanted to bring with me, but she turned down some of them because she said that, "it might lead into something if I wear that," which I call bull. I can handle myself pretty good, so far, so why would she be saying that? She soon left, and I changed into something more comfortable clothes. Then I went out to look for Ayanami, but couldn't find him. So I went to the little church to see Frau and Castor.

"Hey guys." They looked up and smiled. "Hey shor- Ah!" I gave him a punch in the stomach before he could finish the sentence because I didn't like to be called short. Castor just shook his head at this. This was usual for us to be like this, between Frau and I, because he likes to compare me to Teito. "So, why are you here, Boadicea?" I looked at Castor as Frau was regaining his composer. Because I was bored, and the fact that I couldn't find Ayanami didn't help." I could hear Frau snickering at this, which caused me to look back at Frau. "What are you laughing at?" He stopped, and completely regained his composer. "It's nothing." Sure, I thought as I rolled my eyes at this. "I see, you seem to like to walk around when you're bored. Let's just hope that you don't end up getting yourself into danger when you do this." I laughed a bit at this. "Please, I know how to take care of myself." He chuckled as well. "Can you help me through something? I need to figure out on how to sense other races because I could only sense Ayanami and other vampires." Castor thought about it for a few seconds, and gave me a nod. "Okay, come this way." That's when I followed him into a shed, which confused me.

"Okay, why are we in here? I mean, it's just a shed." He smiled at this, pulled an item, and then a door suddenly appeared and opened. It led to an underground area that I didn't know about, which brought me into a complete shock. I knew ever knock and cranny of this house, and yet I didn't know that there was an underground par to this house. I guess he noticed that I was in shock because he put his hand on my shoulder, which brought me back to reality. "Please continue to follow me." And with that, he went through it. I knew that I shoul go through it because it meant that I could protect myself more efficiently, but there was a hint of doubt in my mind. I took a deep breath, and follow him with great speed.

I instantly stopped when he did. I looked around to see that there were numerous books on information about every race that I could think of, and others that I didn't even know about. Castor walked to one of the bookcases, pulled out a book, and gave it to me. "This book has information that you'll need in order to get what you need." I gave him nod and looked at it. "How can this book give me information when it's such a small book?" He chuckled a bit at this. I guess he knew that I was going to say this. "You'll see in due time." I sighed at this because I knew that he was right. I guess I have to hide it with me with I have to go where ever Ayanami's taking me. Now all I have to do is find Ayanami…


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen: Memories and the book.**

We were on the plane, but it wasn't flying yet. I was looking through my iPod to see if I had enough music to make it through this flight because I usually don't like these long waits. Then I was tapped on my shoulder, and looked to see that it was Ayanami. "Yeah, what is it?" He sat down next to me and relaxed a bit. "You're ready to get out of here?" I laughed a bit. "I guess. I mean, we've been here for about half an hour now, and I'm already getting bored." He seemed to be more relaxed than usual. I guess it was to be expected because of the fact that he has been working his butt off during these past months. "You might like the place that we're going to though." I closed my eyes as I could feel no vampires around, which was good. "Yeah, that's what I've heard from Blume." He chuckled at this for a bit. Then the plane started to warn people of the way to have a safe plane ride. "I guess we're finally leaving now." I could feel my energy leaving me when he said this. He must have noticed because I put my head on his shoulder, which caused him to lean against me. "Go ahead and sleep." That was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

_ "Boadicea…" I instantly recognized the voice as I opened my eyes to see my familiar surroundings that I kept waking up to. I stood up and looked around to see that mom, along with dad next to her, was standing nearby a dark wood door. I walked up to them and was confused of what was going on. "What's going on? Why am I back here?" They looked at each other, and then back at me. "I want to show you a part of my memory that involves with you, Boadicea." I was confused even more by this statement. "What do you mean by that? Besides, why would I need to see it?" That's when dad started to join in the conversation. "It's because it has to do with you, but it was before you were born." I put my hand between my eyes as I tried to make sense of it. "Does it have to do with me, and with the deal of protecting the world?" They nod at this, which caused me to look at the door. It seemed like it wanted me to go through it because it was already open, only for a bit, and was letting a strange, yet welcoming, light. "Is it okay? I mean, is it okay to go through the door?" I heard mom giggled a bit at this. "Yes, you can." I slowly walked up to it as I could feel my nervousness starting to set in. I shook my head at this, and opened the door. This led me to a room that looked strange to me. Mom was in the middle of the room, along with dad, and there were angel's with anger in their faces and with an angered look. "Why? Why do you choose to follow this tainted destiny that was chosen for you? We protected you ever since you were a child, Boadicea," I was frozen in shock when I heard my name being called out. I knew that I wasn't born yet, but I was named after my mom?! "And yet you continue to defile us." Mom glared at them, but it was a soft glare. "It's because I know that my child won't destroy the world like it said it would. I have seen it with my sister's dreams. The destiny might say that might happened, but it's trying to say that so that we can stop it." I looked at mom and tried to take her hand into mine, but I only fazed through it. It was like I wasn't there at all, just a ghost. "If that's the case then why does this involve with this vampire? And more importantly, why did you bring him to the edge of our world?" Mom stayed quiet as I could the tension in the air to rise quickly. I guess mom wasn't prepared for this because dad grabbed her hand and tightened his grip lightly. "It's because the child has to become a half breed." That's when the elder angel stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "Are you mad? Do you realize of what this might cause?! It'll cause destruction, ruin to the world!" I widened my eyes in shock. Why? It's because he was trying to stop them to make me be born. Why didn't they listen to mom? Didn't she say that she was the highest of her ranks as an angel? "You seem to not remember my studies, father. If a child is a half angel, he or she will be powerful against most angels. Of course, adding taint to the child that has angel blood within them will help them throughout the course of protecting the world from those demons that'll try to control the world." The angel continued to glare at them, and slowly sat back down. "I see, but that still doesn't explain of why you brought this vampire here." I wanted to punch the guy in his face for saying that. I mean, he has a name you know! "It's because I'm going to bring up the child with this man and in the human world so that he can protect her." I continued to listen to this, but I was getting confused a bit by this. "But do you realize of what this will do? You know, as well as everyone else, of what it'll do to an angel's life span." I could feel the sadness start to grow within me because I remembered of what Miroku said about this. "I do, but it has to be done so that we can protect the races from demons."_

I was shaken a bit by my shoulder as I was brought out from my dream. I opened my eyes to see that it was daylight. I rubbed my eyes a bit as I could feel my energy still a adjusting a bit. "Wh-What time is it?" I continued to rub my eyes as I tried to get of the dust. "It's 11:30 in the morning. Now come on, the hotel is waiting for us." I was in shock at this. Did he really plan everything for us? I gave him a small nod and followed him. We soon arrived at the hotel, which I got to say that it looked nice place to stay in, but the surroundings of the outside looked familiar for some strange reason. This was making me question of what he did to get us here, and where we are.

"Um, where are we exactly?" I heard him a chuckle at this question and said, "We're in France, mainly in Paris." I widened my eyes in shock at this. "W-Wait, repeat that again. I thought I just heard you say that we were in France for a minute." This caused him to repeat it again, which brought me into more shock. I knew that this was a couple's resort, and now why it looked familiar. A blush started to form within my cheeks, which caused him to laugh a bit. "What is it? Is something troubling you?" I closed my eyes to calm myself, which I did in a fast pace. "I-It's nothing." He continued to chuckle at this. "You're hungry?" I gave him a small nod, and he start to lead me towards a restaurant, which looked nice as well. I could sense a couple of different races around this place, which scared me a bit.

We sat outside of the restaurant, which felt nice, but I was still in a bit of fear because of the other races being around. I ordered something simple that I could eat and drink, which tasted good. "Um, if you don't mind me asking but… How did you get this much money to get us here?" He raised an eyebrow at this. "Why do you ask?" I lightly gripped onto the edge of my skirt. "J-Just woundering." He smiled a bit and shook his head. "Don't worry about it." I gave him a slight now and start to drink the cup of soda.

Once I was finished, I went back to the hotel and back to the room so that I could read the book that Castor gave me. Luckily, Ayanami said that he had to do something that a friend wanted him to do. I continued to read it, but stopped when I saw a page was torn out. "What the…?" I looked at the pervious page to see that it was information about how to awaken this sensing abilities, which I was used to it, but why would the next page be torn out? I sighed at these thoughts, put the book away, and called Castor.

"H-Hello? Who is this?" I could tell that was just asleep, which made me giggle a bit. "It's me, Boadicea. Did anyone entered the secret place before we came in and got the book? Because I found a page that was torn out of the book. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, which made me think that he was thinking about it. "Not that I'm aware of." I sighed at this in annoyance. "Are you sure?" He said, "yes," which made me confused for a bit. "Does anyone else know of that place?" I was getting nervous because of the fact that the page was going to lead me to sense other races and to point them out better. "Only Fra, Labrador, and I." I tried to calm myself down for a bit. "Just make sure that no one knows of that place and that nothing goes through it." He chuckled at this. "We had been doing that since we've introduce ourselves to you. Don't worry. We'll be fine." That's when he hanged up the phone call, which caused me to put the phone away. I sighed at this and shook my head.

What was the reason of why the person tore out the page that I need the most? And more importantly, who did tore out the page that I need to read? I sighed at these thoughts, laid on the couch, and looked up at the ceiling. What am I supposed to do now? I can't continue to read my book, and I didn't bring my drawing journal on top of that. I sighed in boredom. Then I heard the door open to see Ayanami coming in.

"Relaxing?" I shrugged at this, and sat up. This caused him to sit next to me. "Sort of…" I started to stare at the ground when I said this. "What's wrong?" I thought about it I should tell him about the book, but I really don't have a choice in the matter. So I showed him the book, told him of what information it has, and also told him that one of the pages was missing. "I see… But why didn't you tell me this." I sighed at this because I was expecting this question to pop up. "I sort of thought that it'll be easier for me that I don't tell anyone that I was trying to learn it." That's when there was a cold silence in the air. I didn't know whether to talk more, or not because I could feel that he was sort of mad about this. I guess I should've told him about this. Then he sighed. "I could have helped you through it, you know. It's hard to learn this ability when you're learning it on your own." I gulped a bit so that I can calm myself down. "I-I know, but I just… It's just that I wanted to make sure that no one will cause me to break down again."

"I know, but don't worry for it now. Just relax and have fun." I gave him a nod and leaned against him. I was happy that he wasn't going to throw a fit, but something was causing me to wonder. That was on a book, the dream, and the trip. Why did we come here?


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty: Memories, and the big question that has been waiting for so long…**

It's been a day, and so far… I didn't know what to do. I kept looking online to see if there was something to do while I was stuck in this room, but I couldn't find anything. Plus, to make it worse on me, most of the things were in French and I couldn't understand most of it, which caused me to curse at myself for not learning this language instead of learning German. I sighed at this, and got off the computer once again. It was still morning, Ayanami went somewhere and told me to stay in here. This confused me because I knew that there was nothing to worry about because of the fact that Áed didn't know that I was here, so why did he told me to stay here? I closed my eyes to calm myself down with these thoughts, but I ended up falling into a deep sleep.

_ "Boadicea…" I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, which worried me greatly. "Boadicea… Boadicea… Boadicea!" That's when I opened my eyes to see a battle ground, which confused me. "Wh-What the…?" I looked around to see that mom and dad weren't around. I looked at myself to see that my hair was longer, reaching to my stomach, and my clothes were torn up and covered in blood. This made me worry even more as the fear start to rise within me. Then I felt an energy that was tainted and evil entered and was behind me. I turned around in a fast rate to see a demon. I took a couple of steps back as I tried to summon my abilities, but they weren't coming out! "Wh-Who are you?" No reponse. "What do you want Why are you in here?" He smirked at this, which confused me. "So, you're the girl that the king wants." I took another step back when he said this. I knew that demon weren't to be trusted and they can easily trick you to do things that you know that it was wrong. "Why don't you be a good little girl and just go to him?" I glared at him when he said this. "Get out of here! You're not welcomed here! I order you to get out of here at once!" That's when he disappeared and the ground started to shake with tremendous force, which caused me to try to stay standing. "You don't know who you're messing with! We've been around your family before you were even born!" I continued to try my best to stay standing, but I soon fell backwards. I soon stopped when I felt my wings sprout out, without me even knowing that this was happening, and I flew up in the air. I start to look around to see that the ground was starting to crack a bit. I was confused by this, but then I realized that it was turning into grassland. Then I start to hear someone crying. I looked around to see that it was me when I was younger. I was covering my face with my legs, and was hugging myself. I was more confused by this. "Hey," no response. That made me to look at my hand to see that I was transparent. "Boadicea!" I looked at my side to see that it was Ayanami in his younger self. This made me notice that he was kind of cute even though he was serious. He ran up to me and looked around. Was he expecting danger to come? "Boadicea, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" My younger self looked up at him, and wiped her tears. "A-A man said that h-he'll take me was from momma and papa!" I widened my eyes at this. Wh-What did she just say?! I was in shock at this because I knew that I didn't remember this, so was the demon making me see this? "Don't worry Boadicea!" He tried to look tough, which made me smile a bit. "I'll make sure that no one hurts you!" That's when my younger self stood up, hugged him, and gave him thanks for what he said. "How can this happen when I don't remember seeing this?" I tried to make sense of it, but I couldn't. Then the wind went through with some dust brushing against me, which caused me to cover myself with my wings. Sadly, that led me to fall into the ground. I groaned in pain, stood up, brushed the dust off of me, and looked around to see that I was at my childhood home. "Okay…?" I took a step forward and stopped when I heard some soft crack. I looked down at my feet to se that it was a soft layer of snow. "P-Please! Don't go!" This caused my head to go up to see my younger self being held back by Blume. "Blume, let me go! Ayanami!" He continued to walk ahead to a dark care and looked sad. "Ayanami, Ayanami! Remember our promise!" He stopped at this. "P-Please… Can we make another one?" I was confused at this. Why was I seeing this? What was going on, and why was this happening? Ayanami turned and looked at mom. That's when she gave a slight nod and said, "Blume, it's okay. Let her go." That's when she let me go, I ran straight into Ayanami's chest and hugged him. He hugged me back with a somewhat tight grip. "Sorry that I broke our promise." I could see that tears were forming within my younger self eyes. "I-It's okay. I-It wasn't your fault." His grip tightened a bit. Then he pulled back and made his hand into a form into a pinkie promise. "What promise do you want to make?" My- No, I thought about it and then said. "That we'll protect each other and that we'll always be there for one another!" I tried to smile, but tears formed and rolled down my cheeks. His face went to sadness, and wiped my tears. "Okay, come on." I smiled this time and made the promise official._

I sat up straight and looked around. I-I'm back at the hotel…?! I could feel the sweat on my forehead and my heart beating in a fast pace, which confused me a bit. I held my head for a bit as I tried to make sense of it all. Was it my memories that I've forgotten as well? I sighed at this and went to the restroom to wash my face. Then I laid on the bed as I tried to think of a way to entertain myself, but I couldn't think of anything. "What am I going to do?" I closed my eyes and tried to continue to think, but I ended up getting a headache.

"Boadicea," I opened my eyes and looked to see that it was Ayanami. "Yeah? What is it?" I sat up and tried to pretend that I was asleep, but it didn't work because it didn't faze him. "Let's go out." I blinked a bit so that I made sure that I wasn't hearing things. "Wait, repeat that again." He sighed at this. "Come on, get dressed. We're going out. I'll be waiting in the lobby." That's when he left me while I was in shock. I guess I should be happy that I was able to go out now, but why do I have this feeling that he was doing this for a reason? I pushed it off though, and put on different clothes that seemed to be good to wear for the outdoors.

I soon went to the lobby, but stopped when I felt demons nearby. Wh-What the…?! I couldn't tell how powerful they were, but I could feel my body shivering a bit. I gripped onto my sleeve as I tried to calm myself down. Then I slowly poked my head out to see Ayanami waiting at the door, but there were a couple of people nearby the side of the building talking to one another. I took a deep breath, and walked to Ayanami. "U-Um, I'm ready." I could feel a couple of heads turn towards my way when I said this. I guess the French didn't like Americans, but there were only just like two heads turned towards me. Luckily, Ayanami was one of them. "That's good." That's when he slowly wrapped his arm around my shoulders, took me out of there and into the streets.

"There were a couple of demons nearby that place…" He stayed quiet for a bit, which worried me a bit. "I know. That's why we left, but we'll go back in a couple of hours. Till then, want to walk around for a bit?" I blushed a bit when he said this and leaned against him. "I don't know… I never been here before, so I don't know where to go." He chuckled at this. "How about we go to the Eiffel Tower?" I smiled a bit when I could feel my blush brighten a bit. "Okay, let's go there." That's when he gave me a faint smile, and led me to the tower.

We soon got there, and the sight was breathtaking. I walked to the edge of it and looked around in awe. "Wow… It's beautiful." I smiled at myself. Ayanami was watching in the far distance, which I didn't mind it because I knew that I'll be safe if he was around. "Man, no wonder why they say that this place is the city of love." I giggled at this as I knew that I was just made a dumb comment.

"Boadicea," I turned around to see that Ayanami's face expression was different, which made it harder to tell what emotion he was in. "Yeah, what is it? Is something wrong?" I tilt my head a bit when I asked this. I was sure that there was no demons nearby, so why was his face expression like that? He took a couple of steps forward, stopped in front of me, and pulled out a black box. I was confused at this, and slowly took the box in my hands. "What is this?" I looked at it for a few moments. "Why don't you open it to see?" I looked at him, and then back at the box. I was curious of what was inside of it, so I slowly opened it. I widened my eyes in shock because inside of the box was a ring, but not just any ring. It was an engagement ring.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one: Slowly showing your true self. Aren't you, Boadicea? And, warning, there's a lemon.**

I was in total shock of what I was seeing. Was this really happening to me? I couldn't believe it. I couldn't think straight when this was happening. I could feel my heart beating at a fast rate, but it wasn't causing pain within my chest. I did believe that this was going to happen at one point, but not now. Not when there's a demon after me and the fact that I have to protect myself from him. Then, I was brought back into reality when I was pulled into a hug by Ayanami. "Boadicea, you're the most important person to me. I want to protect you as much as I can, and to spend my life with you." I could feel small tears forming within my cheeks as he said this. Next, was the next question that we all knew well that was about to come. "Marry me, Boadicea." That's when I could feel my heart beating faster now, but it wasn't causing pain within me.

"A-Ayanami…" I softly pushed him away from me as I shivered a bit. But I wasn't shivering in fear or any negative emotions. "I-I was always told that people thought I was useless, didn't want me near them, or didn't even care for me in that matter." I looked down at my feet as I said this. This was true, all of it. This happened when I was at school at a young age and when I had to keep moving from different neighborhoods so that I can be safe. "Th-That's why I was acting like that when I first met you. I just thought that you were another person that wanted to get into my skin so that you can hurt me." I bit my lip. I knew that I shouldn't be saying this, but I, somehow, felt that I had to. "B-But I started to remember from my childhood and up to my birthday were I last saw my mother, along with my own mother's memories…" I slowly looked up at him to see that he looked worried and sad. "B-But… I don't want to lose more people that I care about, and I don't want to lose you!" That's when he kissed me, which shocked me a bit. I wanted to push him back, but he pulled back. "I know." I tried my best to not cry because of where we were, but I couldn't help it. I dug my face into his chest as I tried my best to hold back my tears. "It's okay, Boadicea. Remember what I said about your emotions?" I tried to calm myself when he said this. Of course I remembered what he said. "S-Sorry, but I can't help." He chuckled at this and wiped my tears. "So, is that a yes?" I gave him a small and short nod, which made my heart beat in a fast pace. He chuckled more at this, took the box from me, took the ring out of it, and put it in my finger. I blushed a bit when he did this. The ring fit me, which confused me because I had never put on a ring before. So how did this fit me? I didn't bother asking this.

We soon left the Eiffel Tower, and went back to the hotel because the demons were gone and it was getting dark. I was glad that we were away from the tower. I mean, I didn't mind being there, but I really didn't like heights. I had always been afraid of heights ever since I was thirteen years old, but I've slowly gone over it with the help that I can fly with wings now. I was looking through the window to calm my nerves down. There were so many lights, and it was quiet inside. I liked it like this, but something was bugging me. Ayanami was in the room doing something, and told me to wait out in the lobby. I didn't mind it, but I was curious of why he told me to wait out here. Sadly, I didn't bother asking this.

I jumped up as my vision was covered by darkness. Fear ran through me like as if there was no tomorrow. I was about to scream, but then I heard a voice that calmed my fears. "Calm down, Boadicea. It's me." I sighed in relief at this. "Don't scare me like that, and can you uncover my eyes now?" He chuckled at this and uncovered them. I turned around to see that he was smile slightly. "So, why did you tell me to not go into the room?"

"Why don't you follow me and see?" That's when he turned around and walked away from me. This confused me a bit, but I followed him. He led me to our room, which confused me because I knew that there was nothing special about it. "Um, what is so special about this room?" He smiled a bit and looked at me. "Why don't you open the door and see?" I looked at the door for a few seconds, and noticed that there was a hint of smell going through the cracks. It was making my head spin as I shivered in this new feeling. Wh-What the…? Wh-What's going on…?

I slowly reached for the doorknob, and opened it. Inside of the room, the lights were turned off, and candles were lit up and around the bed. I blushed brightly at this scene. I took a step inside and started to shiver more. I could feel my heart beating in a fast pace and that my mind was getting clouded. I was confused of what was going on and why this was happening. Then I felt Ayanami's arms wrapped around my waist, which made a chill go down my spine. Why was I reacting like this? What was going on with me? "Boadicea," I closed my eyes tightly out of embarrassment, and something else that I couldn't describe. That's when I heard the door closed behind us, and felt lips against my mating mark. I bit my lip at this as I blushed brightly. I didn't know why, but my body was now on high alert for some reason. But then I gasped when I felt him slightly biting my mark. Wh-What is he…? I was confused of what was going on because I never experience this before.

I opened my eyes to see that I was being carried by him now, which confused me. But then I remembered that he had superhuman speed because of him being part vampire and all. Then he laid me down on the bed, which caused me to shiver. I didn't have any control of my body actions and I was getting nervous for some reason. He must had noticed this because he softly kissed me, pulled back, and said. "Boadicea, it's okay. I won't hurt you. Remember our promise?" I blushed slightly and gave him a slight nod. That's when he went straight for my neck, and start kissing it. I guessed he was looking for my weak spot. I continued to shiver when he did this, and then I softly moaned when he kissed my mating mark. "Strange." My blush brightened when I heard this. I felt him grazing his fangs across it, which made me shiver. I bit my lip, and softly clung onto his shoulders. This was all new to me, and yet I liked this. "A-Ayan- Ah!" I felt him bite my mark softly, which made me cling onto his shoulders even more. "Boadicea," I shivered when I felt his breath against my neck. "Do you want this to continue?" I looked at him to see that his eyes were in a tint of red. I wanted to say that yes, but I didn't know how to say it. So I gave him a small nod. And with that, he continued his attack on my neck, which made me moan and shiver at his touches.

He took off my clothing, which made me blush and cover myself. But Ayanami stopped me. "It's oka." He breathed that against my neck, which made me shiver again. "B-But…" I was forced to stop because he kissed me. Then he stopped kissing me and looked at me. "I know you're nervous, but relax." I blushed at this. I was nervous out of my mind! But I gave him a small nod as I tried my best to relax. I was trying to figure out of why he said that, but realized it once I felt something enter me. This caused me to bite my lip so that I can stop myself from screaming in pain. I could feel small tears forming within my eyes as I dug my nails into his shoulders. "Relax," I dug my face into his shoulder. I was trying to relax, but it was painful! He tried to get my mind off of it by nibbling on my mark, which make me shiver and moan in response to it. I slowly start to forget the pain and he moved it, which I figured out that it was his fingers. I kept shivering and moaning a bit as I tried to keep myself quiet. But then I felt a shock go through me, which made me gasp at this new feeling. I didn't know how, but he continued to do this a couple of times. This was making my mind into a puddle.

But I could feel something tightening around my stomach. He stopped, which made me wine. "It's okay, Boadicea. It won't stop." I was confused of what he meant by this. I felt something hard and poking me in my south area, which made me shiver and blush at this. "Boadicea," I looked at him to see that his eyes were still in a tint of red. "I need you to relax, okay?" I gave him a small nod as I tried my best to do so, but I could feel my heart beating at a fast rate. He kissed me softly and pulled back; then he went towards my neck and bit it. This caused me to moan with a bright blush on my cheeks. I was shivering more and more at this.

I widened my eyes as I felt his member enter me. It was painful and I wanted to scream so badly, but he kissed me so that I won't scream. It's okay, Boadicea. I'm sorry. I was shivering and clinging onto him as small tears formed within my eyes. He stayed there for a few minutes, which made me glad that he had patience. He soon start to thrust into me, which it hurt for a few thrust, but it slowly became pleasurable. That's when everything became cloudy for me. I couldn't remember much, but except for the fact that I saw white and that I was bitten multiple times. I soon fell into the darkness as I felt my energy being drained.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty-two: We're going where?!**

_ "Boadicea…" I could feel the wind blowing against me as I heard this. The voice continued to call out to me, so I opened my eyes to see that I was sitting against a cherry blossom. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone from my vision. This caused me to stand up and took a step forward. "Hello, anyone there?" I could feel a chill go down my spine, which confused me. I continued to look around to see if I could find anyone, but then I heard a voice. "You're nearby the entrance of the Angel World." Fear ran through me when I heard this, and it confused me a bit. Why am I feeling this why? That's when I remembered what they said about me as the 'destroyer of the world.' "Why should I care…? They don't like me." I clinched my hands into fist when I said this because I was about to get into a state of fear. "They don't hate you." I jumped in surprise when I felt a hand on my shoulder, but then I felt all of my negative emotions go away. This confused me, so I looked behind me to see a girl in a white dress, dark hair color, and green eyes. "I used to work with your mother. She was a nice woman." I looked back at the ground. "We finally see of what she meant by 'we can change the prophecy.'" I wanted to just get out of there, but I knew that I couldn't because I could never get out of these dreams. "We'll help you fight with Áed." I sighed at this. "You're a little late on that one." She sighed at this as well. "We're sorry for the loss of your family, but you have to get over their deaths. I know that it hurts, but you can't run in there and let loose your abilities." I sighed at this and turned around to face her. "Look, I know you're trying to help me, but what will it accomplish? I know that I have the power to kill him, but…" That when I looked back at my hands. "Every person that I care about died because of me. Me being a weak girl." Her grip loosened on my shoulder, when I said this. "You're not weak. You're a princess to the Vampires and to the Angels. You'll defeat him." I sighed at this. "I just hope so…" She smiled at this. "You will." That's when I saw a dark figure flash through my vision. I looked around in fear, and noticed that the girl was gone. Then laughter ran through the air, which caused a cold chill down my spine. "You're an idiot for believing that you can defeat the demon king." I narrowed my eyes at this. I took a couple a deep breaths, and looked through my pockets to find a necklace. I was confused a bit, but then realized that the girl might be the reason of why it appeared in my pocket. I looked at it for a few seconds, and noticed that it was engraved with some Latin words. I tried my best to say it, and I guess it worked because everything became bright and felt warmth wrapped around my body. "We'll protect you, like we always had, no matter what, Boadicea."_

I opened my eyes to see that I was back at the hotel room. I stayed there lying on the bed as I thought about the dream. I kept wondering of who that girl was. I sighed at this, and tried to sit up. Sadly, it didn't work because I felt a shot of pain went through my back. This caused me to whimper in pain, and gripped onto the blanket. Then I remembered what happened, well a part of it, last night. My blush brightened a bit as I remembered this. I moved a bit, but stopped when I felt Ayanami's arms tightened around my waist. I could feel my heart beating within a fast pace, which I knew that it was bad for me. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm it down. Then I slowly turned over to my other side to see that Ayanami was sleeping. I still had a blush on my cheeks, and I noticed that he had a mark, and a bite mark, on his neck. I didn't know why, but I softly touch it. I guess he was somewhat awake because his face moved a bit when I did this. This caused me to take my hand away from it instantly, and pretended that I was still asleep.

"I know you're awake, Boadicea." I sighed at this, opened my eyes, and looked up at him. "You're in pain?" I gave him a small nod at this. "O-Only if I move, b-but other than that. N-Not really." His face expression went into sorrow when I said this. "Sorry about that." That's when he lightly kissed me on my forehead, which caused me to blush a bit. "Want me to bring you your clothes?" I gave him another small nod as I clung onto the blanket. He gave me a reassuring smile before he left. I knew that I shouldn't be nervous about me being naked, but I couldn't help it. I closed my eyes to calm myself down as I took deep breaths.

He soon put on clothes at the edge of the bed, put his clothes on, and left. I guess that he figured out that I was still nervous, which I thanked God for leaving. I slowly sat up as I winced in pain. Damn… What happened last night? This thought crossed my mind as I rubbed my lower back area. I sighed as I knew that I'll have to take some pain killers, which I brought with me just in case I get a huge headache. Then I put on the clothes, which it was a turtle neck sweater, and some jeans. This confused me because I knew that I wasn't shy about showing skin, but I soon realized of the reason why. It was because there were bite marks and hickies around my mark. I was blushing big time at this, and instantly put on the sweater. Then I brushed my hair out because it was in a slight mess. I stayed in my room for a few minutes, but I soon got a call Ayanami. "Hey, what's up?" I could feel my heart beating within a fast rate, but it wasn't causing pain. "I made some plans to go somewhere. Do you want to come?" I blushed lightly at this. "Sure; besides' I have nothing better to do." That's when he told me that he was in the hotel lobby, and we hang up. I picked up my small bag that had cherry blossom petals on it. Luckily, this bag was custom made so that I can hide small weapons.

As soon I was at the lobby and near Ayanami, I followed him to some weird part of Paris, which was making me go in a bit fear and stayed nearby him. "Wh-Where are we, and why are we here?" I could feel my heart beating within a fast rate, and it was causing me a slight pain within my chest. I continued to look around to see if I can sense any creatures nearby, but I couldn't sense any. "Calm down, Boadicea. We're just going to pay a visit to some people that want to meet you." I looked at him in confusion. I didn't understand it. "Who would want to meet me?" He looked at me and smiled a bit. "Don't worry. They met your mom and dad before." That's when I was frozen in shock because I remembered the dream that I had about them. Mom arguing with the elder Angels so that I can be born, and that I won't grow up in their environment while father was trying to be there for mom. Ayanami must had notice me in this state because he turned around and put his hand on my should, which made me snap out of shock state. "It's okay. I'll be there." I stayed silent for a few seconds, and gave him a small nod. "Y-Yeah, I know…" I tried to hide my fear. I didn't want to meet them, but they want to meet me for some reason. "We don't have to go if you don't want to." I shook my head at this. "I-I'm fine." He gave me a nod at this and continued to walk as I followed him.

Why do they want to meet me? Didn't they say that I was the child that will destroy the world and end it all? I still remember that mom was in a bit of fear of being there. Even by the thought of meeting them, made me go into fear. But then I remembered the dream about them wanting to help me; well, it was mainly the girl that said that. But why did that dark figure appeared in my dream? Was he another demon that was a follower of Áed? Or was he just a random demon that wanted to harm me like every other demon does with normal humans? I guess I've to find out once I meet the angels that called me 'the child that will destroy the world.'


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty-three: The big meeting within the Angel World…**

I continued to follow Ayanami as I made sure that I stayed close by him because we were getting into the deeper part of Paris. Plus, I was starting to sense other creatures, but they were mainly half breeds. "Hey," I looked towards where the source of voice to see a girl that looked a lot like the girl from my dreams. "Are you two Ayanami and Boadicea?" This caused me to lightly cling onto Ayanami's sleeve because I could feel that she was a half breed, I still remembered that a demon was also in the dream. "Yes, who are you?" She smiled when Ayanami answered this, and then looked at me. "Oh, it's you again." I was frozen in shock when she said this. "W-Wait, what? Sorry, but I think you're mistaking me for someone else." She giggled at this. "Of course I'm not. Don't you remember the dream you had? Oh, and sorry about the demon part. It's just that my demon side likes to come out and enter into people's dreams." I was a bit more shock at this, but then I calm myself down a bit. "Yes, I do remember the dream, but how do you know about it?" She continued to giggle at this. "I'll answer that later. Now, come on. The elder angels are waiting for us, well, mainly you two." That's when she start to walk away, which made me look at Ayanami. "It's okay." I looked at the girl, and then back at Ayanami. "A-Are you sure? I mean, can we trust her?" He gave me a nod at this, and we soon followed her.

We continued to follow her as I heightened my senses along the way because I didn't want her to surprise us. "Um, you don't mind me if I ask you a question, right?" She looked back at us and start to walk in a slower pace. I guess she wanted to make sure that she didn't loose us. "I don't mind it." I just hope that I don't upset her when I ask her this. "How did you enter into my dream, and how can you be working with the angels when you said that you have a part demon inside of you?" She smiled at this, and gave a small giggle. "It's because I grew up with them, and they taught me how to control my demon side because my father is a weak demon. But, shouldn't I be asking you of why the elder angels want to meet you too because you're part vampire?" I stayed silent when I heard her say that because I wasn't expecting it. No one really pointed out that was a half vampire and half angel. "Sorry, I usually talk too much." I gave her a nod when she said that. "It's okay. I was just surprised that you said that, and know that much about me." She continued to smile at this. "Of course I do! Your mother was a general of an army of angels that once fought with demon that tried to attack the Angel World, which I got to say that was pretty dumb for their part." I really didn't have any reaction to this, which I couldn't make sense of why I didn't. I guess it was because of the fact that everyone called me the princess of vampires and the princess of angels. "And for you," she looked at Ayanami, "your father is alive and is a hunter of demons, right?" I was confused of this because Ayanami never mentioned about his parents. "Yes, he is. By the way, how is he?" He seemed a bit more relax then I am. "He's doing fine, and also wants to meet your new fiancé." I was blushing big time when I heard her said that. "D-Do I really have to meet people that want to meet me?" She giggled at this, looked ahead, and continued to walk. "We don't have to meet him if you want to." I looked at him when he said that. "I-It's okay. It's just that… It's just that I never thought that people want to meet me." That's when he held me closer to him, which made me calm down a bit, and followed her.

We soon arrived at an abandoned building that was in ruins. "Um, no offense, but why are we here?" The girl laughed at this and walked towards a door that had seals on it, but you could see the other side as clear as day. Then she said something in some language that I couldn't understand and the seals start to burn in thin air, which wasn't new to me. What she did next surprised me. How? Well, she opened the fragile door to show a whole new world. A world that looked almost what you would see in cartoons, which that they were living in the clouds, expect the ground wasn't covered in clouds and we were very close to the moon. "Come on." She walked through the door. Ayanami was about to go in, but I just stood there. This caused him to stop. "Is something wrong, Boadicea?" I shook my head at this, pretending to not be bothered by it, and followed him through the door. I was really nervous about this because of what I remembered from my mom's memories. Yes, I want to meet them, but I was also scared of how they'll react to my childhood with Miroku and up to this point of my life.

"Well, we're here." She said this as we stopped in front of a white building with no windows, which worried me a bit. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, but… Why are there no windows in this building?" She giggled at this. "It's because we don't want everyone to see the elder angels." I gave her a confused look when she said this, which it caused her to explain more. "The elder angels are rarely seen by other angels because they are the 2nd of high ranks of angels. The only ones that get to see them are the generals." I widened my eyes at this. "Th-Then how did my father get to meet them?" There was a couple of seconds of silence, she turned around and said. "Why don't you ask them that?" I looked at the door for a few seconds, and then looked at Ayanami. He must have noticed that I was nervous about this because he held my hand, tightened his grip on it lightly, and gave me a slight nod of reassurance. "It's okay. I'll go with you." I gave him a nod at this and slowly went through the door without opening it, which I found it odd.

Inside of the building, it was pure darkness and there were six empty chairs that the light was beaming on. I looked around and I couldn't see anything but what was shown by the light. Okay… This is odd. Why are there only chairs here? I guess Ayanami heard this because he answered it by saying. "They're probably knew that we were coming so they had already set the chairs up." I looked at him, and then back at the chairs. "Yeah, but that doesn't explain for the other four chairs." He smiled at this, shook his head, and then sat on one of the two chairs that were in front of the other four. This caused me to slowly walk up to the chairs, and sat next to Ayanami. That's when a bright light appeared in front of us. This caused me to cover my eyes from the brightness of the light. Then I heard footsteps walking towards where the chairs where, and they just suddenly stopped. This caused the light to disappear, and for me to uncover my eyes. I saw two women and two men. One had silver hair, blue eyes, and seemed to be welcoming towards us, which was a girl. The other girl had an odd hair color that made me think that she somehow dyed it to that color, and golden eyes. One man had black hair, that seemed to almost blend in the darkness that was around us, and had red eyes, which made me think that he was a demon just hiding within this world. Sadly, I felt that he was a full angel. The other man had brown hair and that match with his eyes. I could feel my heart beating within a fast rate as my nervousness was starting to set in.

"Hello Love, Element, Knowledge, and Guide." I was confused at this point. I mean, were those really their names? And what kind of names where those? "Hello Ayanami, I'm guessing that this is Boadicea?" The woman with the silver hair looked at me into my eyes, which cause my nervousness to rise even more. "Well, um, yes. I am Boadicea Baris." She smiled at this, which calmed me down a bit. "Then welcome to the Angel World. You're probably confused about our names, but we'll explain that in due time." I gave her a nod at this. "My name is Love. I'm also known as the elder angel of love." Then she looked at the woman with golden eyes. "Her name is Element. She is known as the elder angel of elements." Then she looked at the man that I thought that was a demon. "He is Knowledge. He's known as the elder angel of knowledge." Then she looked at the last man. "And his name is Guide. He's known as the elder angel of guidance." I looked at each of them when she introduced me to them. All of them seemed welcoming, expect for Guide for some odd reason. "W-Well, nice to meet all of you." I smiled at them as I calmed down a bit. "But I'm curious… Why would you guys want to meet me?" Element giggled at this, which confused me. "Just to see if your mother said was true over the years." This confused me even more when Knowledge said that. "Um, what do you mean by that?"

"Guide kept expecting for you to attack and kill the humans, but instead you're attacking Áed and been trying to harm him." I stayed silent when Element said that. I looked at Guide for a few good minutes, and then I widened my eyes in shock. Why? It's because he was the one of the elder angels that my mom called 'father.' "Y-You're related to my mom, aren't you?" His eyes widened when I asked him this, but then his eyes went back to normal. "I see, your mother showed you her memories." This caused me to laugh nervously when Knowledge said that. "W-Well, only a part of it. But dad was there too." They looked at each other. I guess they didn't expect that he was going to be there too. Then Love giggled a bit. "Of course she'll do that. After all, she's the angel of memories." This caused me to widened my eyes in shock at this information. "W-Wait, my mom was an elder angel too?"

"No, she wasn't. Each angel is assigned to parts of things that humans care about. Your mother was assigned to memories." I gave Knowledge a nod at what he said. "But that doesn't explain for your names."

"Our names came from of what we were assigned to. Our true names are long gone and forgotten within this world." This cause me to give Love a nod. "Then, what does that make me?" They were shocked at this question. I guess that they weren't expecting that. But they soon calmed down. "You weren't assigned to anything. It's because you were born within the Human World and as the princess of Vampires." It made sense. Plus, I wasn't expecting for me to be a part of anything because I was part of something that they consider tainted beings. "Okay, it makes sense. But, why would you want to meet me out of all people?" That's when they stayed silent.

That's when Guide stood up, and said. "Ayanami, don't stop me of what I'm about to do." I was confused of this as he walked up to me. Then he pulled me up from the chair, and pulled me close to her face. This caused me to be in total fear, and I was shivering because of it. I could see the anger within his eyes and it was raising my fear. Why was he acting like this? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I could see that his eyes were filled with a mixture of hatred and anger aiming towards me, which wasn't helping me to remain calm. "Do you really want to know of why we want to meet you?" Fear continued to rise within me as he said this, but I gave him a small nod. It was true. I wanted to know why they wanted to meet me, and of why he was acting like this. "It's because we want to see if you became of what the prophecy foretold us." That's when I snapped.

"Why don't you just shut up about that damn prophecy! Don't you understand of what a prophecy is?! A prophecy is what they think that's going to happen, and guess what?! Not every prophecy comes true! I didn't become this person that the damn prophecy told because I grew up with people that cared about me!" That's when flashes of images, of my mom and Uncle Miroku, appeared within my mind. "They made me of who I am today, and taught me of what I know! So don't tell me of who I am because I am the princess of both Vampires and Angels!" Guide continued to glare at me for a few seconds, but then his face slowly start to relax for a bit. Then he slowly start to smile as he put me down on my feet. "You're just like your mother, Boadicea."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty-four: The reason of the meeting, and the result of the engagement.**

I was still in a shock state when Guide put me down. "W-Wait, what?" That's when Knowledge said, "he was testing you to see if the prophecy was true." This angered me, but then Ayanami put his hand on my shoulder, which calmed me down a bit. "You're so much like your mother when you said that." Guide chuckled at himself when he said this as I got confused. Was he expecting me to act like that? If so, then he's so going to get cursed at a bunch of times after this. "You said that you're a princess to both angels and vampires, correct?" I looked at Knowledge when he said that and I could already feel nervous. "Y-Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?" He looked at me for a few good seconds, which raised it up even more. "Who told you that, if you don't mind me asking." I stayed silent for a few seconds so that I can calm myself. "I-It was my uncle that told me that." Guide chuckled again. "That information is correct, but you were supposed to know that yet." I was confused at this. How come I wasn't supposed to know about this? That's when Element start to talk.

"Anyway, onto the reason of why we called you here." She smiled with a smile that a mother would give to her child so they can calm down. But I was wondering of why they wanted to meet me, but I guess they had other reasons of why they wanted to meet me. "From what Ayanami told us, you were training to use your vampire abilities and you have awakened your angel side." I could feel my nervousness rising when she said this. "It's rare for a half breed, that has an angel part of them, to activate their angel side without harming themselves." I was a bit confused. "Wh-What do you mean by that? I mean, it activated when I was fighting with Áed-" They all had shocked expressions on their faces, expect for Ayanami, when I said this. "Y-You fought with Áed, and lived?!" I looked away when Guide said this. I wanted to say yes to it, but at the same time I didn't want to. "Y-Yes… I fought with him, but Miroku died by getting into the fight." That's when everyone stayed silent. I could feel Guide's rage rising again, which caused me to close my eyes tightly in fear. I was expecting for him to slap me and tell me that it was my fault, but he didn't. Instead, he pulled me into a hug that was warm and welcoming. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault." This caused me to form tears within my eyes, hug him back, and start to cry again. After a couple of minutes, I calmed down from a crying fit. I softly pushed Guide away so that I can wipe my tears.

"Once we realized that you were training your angel abilities with Dracula, we had no choice but to call you into this world." I blinked a couple of times when Love said this. "Why, if you don't mind me asking. I mean, I haven't been learning attack. I was learning how to block the tainted attacks with it."

"That's it though. We block them with barriers and attack with purity. You have been blocking them with your wings, correct?" I widened my eyes when Knowledge said that. "Y-Yes, I do, but how do you know about that?" He smiled at this like as if he knew that I was going to ask that. "We have been watching you since you were born." That's when I grew pale. Why? It's because I knew that when I was I child that I got into many fights which a bunch of kids, and I don't mean fights that are arguments. I mean the ones that you have to throw punches and that'll give people bruises afterwords. I guess they noticed my reaction because they smiled at me when a reassuring smiles. "We were doing that to see how you'll grow up, and we understand of why you have to do the things that you did. I was confused at this because I knew that angels were supposed to commend the good acts, and yet they were commending me with the fights that I got into.

"We called you up here because we decided that we have to teach you on controlling your pure abilities and on how to use them." This brought me into more shock. "W-Wait, repeat that again. I thought I heard you say that you guys wanted to train me." They looked at each other and then back at me. "That's what we said." I could feel my heart beating within a fast rate when I heard this, and it was causing a bit of pain. I gulped in both fear and nervousness, and took deep breaths. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, but… How exactly are you going to train me when I know how to use most of my vampire abilities?" They chuckled at this, but it was mainly Guide that was chuckling the most. "We saw that you use some of your angel abilities. You'll see that angels could do much more."

I stayed silent at this information. I don't know what to say about all of this. I mean, I was fine with the abilities that I have, but to add more? I thought that it was a dream for a moment, so I pinched my arm to feel pain. Nope, this isn't a dream. "Look that's nice and all, but i-it's too much of power? I mean, I could get mad on one day and just use them." They continued to smile, which confused me. "We know, but we also know that you're won't use your abilities when it comes to that." I stayed quiet during that. I didn't even know how to respond to this. "That's why we called you here so that we can start training on your angel abilities." I continued to stay silent. "Look, I know I'm supposed to get rid of this demon king, but…" I sighed, "I don't know if I can handle fighting him when he knows how to push my buttons. It's not like I'm grateful for this, but I don't know if I can even-"

"It's okay. You'll do fine." I gave Guide a small nod. "Please follow Knowledge." That's when Knowledge turned his back towards my vision, and walked towards the darkness. I looked at Ayanami, and he gave me a nod. "Go ahead. Besides, I need to talk to the others." I gave him a nod and followed Knowledge. Suddenly we appeared in some room that I didn't even know of what to make of it. This is weird… I didn't even know what to make of it, but I know that I'm in a safe place. So why was my heart beating within a fast rate? Is it because I was nervous, or was it something else? I shook my head at this thought and looked at Knowledge to see that he was messing with a machine. Then he stopped and looked at me. "Please, sit down. I'm just starting up the machine to see what your weaknesses and strengths are when it comes to fighting." I gave him a nod, and sat next to the machine. But I could still feel my heart beating fast though. "Um, is it normal to be nervous?" He chuckled at this. "I suppose so, though there's nothing to be nervous about." Then he pulled out these sensor things and put them on my arms, legs, and around my head. "Now, relax as I start the machine." I gave him a small nod, and tried to relax as much as I can. This caused me to close my eyes and pretended that I was back at home. Home with Blume that's helping me to get used to the idea of being a princess and the next heir to the throne, but then his voice broke through my thoughts.

"Now, I'm going to start up the machine. It might send you a shock, but don't worry. That's just the only pain that you're going to feel from this." That's when he start up the machine, and what he said was true. I did feel a shock of pain go through my body, but then I calmed my heart down when I saw Ayanami come in the room. I guess I felt safe when Ayanami was around, but this was all new to me. "You could talk if you like." I looked at Knowledge, and then back at Ayanami. "Did you have to do this too?" He smiled a bit, and gave me a nod. "Yeah, but I only had a few weaknesses." I wasn't shocked by this because I knew that everyone had weaknesses one way or another.

"It's done." I looked at Knowledge in confusion. "What do you mean?" He smiled at this like as if he knew that I was going to ask that. "I mean that I'm done figuring out of what your strengths and weaknesses are." I was sort of glad, but there was an uneasy feeling within me. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, but… What are my weakness and strengths?" He smiled a bit, which didn't calmed me down a bit. "Your strengths are both your vampire and angel side. Your weaknesses are your family, friends, and your memories." I stayed silent when he said that. It made sense, but I was worried. If those were my weaknesses then that means that Áed will find out one way or another. "Don't worry." I was brought back from my thoughts, and looked at Knowledge. "Don't worry. We'll train you to control your emotions and your angel abilities." I looked back at the ground. "I-I don't know… I mean, what happens if I don't learn at all?" They looked at each other in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You're not acting like yourself." I continued to look down at the ground. My heart was beating within a fast rate, and fear was growing within me. "Boadicea," I looked at Ayanami as he walked up to me, and held me close to him. "It's okay. You're safe here." I took a couple of deep breathes and closed my eyes so that I can calm myself down. "Boadicea, why are you acting like this?" I was fully calm when Knowledge said this. "I-I… I don't know…" They was a cold silence in the air.

"Ayanami, come with me. We need to talk." He gave him a nod, and they left me in the room. I held my head in my hands. Why was I acting like this? Was it because I was nervous? No, I looked at the clock, something is going on inside of my body… This thought caused me to stand up and looked around for something. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I found an object that had an empty slot next to a heart. I was confused at this, but I turned it on. Then I put it on my wrist, and waited for ten seconds. Once it made a sound, I looked at it and grew pale. Why? It's because it showed a number three. I-I'm pregnant?!


End file.
